


Better Than Weasley

by YayImaHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayImaHufflepuff/pseuds/YayImaHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts after the war with Harry and Ron and it seems everything has gone back to how it was with Malfoy being a menace as per. Until one night which changes everything and Hermione has to concede that Draco Malfoy was indeed better than weasley.My first ever smut story. Posting it on here and also making some changes from the one that is currently on fanfiction.net because I just couldn't seem to get the story right before.Pay attention to the tags, it does take a few chapters to get into it but its all worth it in the end. Mainly F/M with one chapter of light F/F and multi towards the end.





	1. A Project

Hermione looked at the chalk board in horror. No way. No way in hell was she paired with the blonde menace. Sure she already had to share a dorm room with him and he had pretty much stayed out of her way, but this, this was pushing it.

"You should be aware that these are now your partners for the year and any tasks I set will be carried out in your pairs and you will be marked as a team," Slughorn spoke. Hermione sighed heavily as she resigned herself to working with Malfoy, but next to her Ron was seething.

"Zabini! You're fucking kidding me, and there's no way you're being paired with Malfoy. Hell no!" Ron was being dramatic and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He already shares a dorm with me Ron. The only difference is that I now have to talk to him," Hermione sighed. Ron frowned and turned away and Hermione looked across at Harry who was frowning at Pansy who was his new partner with apparently nothing to say. Hermione sighed again and turned her attention to Professor Slughorn.

"Well what are you waiting for? Move around," Slughorn said merrily.

 

Hermione sighed and began to pack up her bags, but before she could even stand up she saw Malfoy standing at her desk.

"Granger we're sitting at the back," Draco ordered. Hermione's temper sparked as she stood up.

"You know there's such thing as asking and that generally tends to get people to do what you want more willingly than ordering," Hermione hissed as she grabbed her satchel and moved to the back desk that Malfoy shared with Zabini. She swung herself into her seat and withdrew her book, parchment and a quill.

 

When the class was settled Slughorn clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Now next to your names you'll find a potion on the board," Slughorn said as he waved his wand. "This is the potion that for the next week you will be researching the properties of and procuring the ingredients for. The following week you will be making the potion. At the end of the two weeks we will be swapping potions and you will follow the same pattern of work. You will not find the information to any of these potions in your school text books, you will be required to research in the library and you are allowed one question from me that I am required to answer truthfully. Do not forget that these potions are specifically designed to be used in your chosen careers," Slughorn beamed. Hermione smiled to herself, in a strange way she was glad she was working with Malfoy because he actually seemed to know how to study unlike Ron. Ron would undoubtedly have her doing every inch of the work.

 

The potion next to their names was the cure for Dragon Pox and Hermione knew it would be difficult, but that was part of the reason why she was secretly enjoying this. Never before had she been instructed to put her research skills to the test by a professor, so she was determined to receive top marks. Slughorn ended their class early as their task did not require them to be in the classroom to do it, so predictably, the class took an early dinner but as they walked down the corridor Hermione realised she had kept pace with Malfoy, more out of patrolling habit than anything else and she started to hurry up after Harry and Ron.

"Granger!" Malfoy called. Hermione stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I want to meet you at the library after you eat. If you're not there soon, I'm coming after you," Malfoy drawled. Hermione clenched her fists but nodded tightly before walking after Harry and Ron.

"…biggest idiot I've ever seen. You'd think Merlin had just risen from the grave and named him supreme wizard the way he acts. Stuck up pureblood tosser," Ron was cursing as Hermione caught his hand. Ron looked down with a smile and put a possessive arm around her shoulders. Hermione grimaced but didn't shake his arm off.

"Are you talking about Zabini?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Ron seethed.

"Well, I think Malfoy beats his ego by a landslide,” Hermione complained and Harry nodded in agreement before running his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Pansy's not that bad to be honest. At least so far anyway," Harry shrugged as they walked down the last flight of stairs. Ron's arm dropped from Hermione in shock.

"You serious?"

"Well yeah, she hasn't given me a reason to dislike her yet.”

            “I dunno, offering you up to Voldemort was a pretty big reason,” Ron grumbled causing Harry to smack him on the arm.

            “Just let bygones be bygones Ron for Christ’s sake,” Harry muttered harshly.

Hermione let the guys walk on ahead and enter the great hall following them to a seat about halfway down the Gryffindor table where Ginny, Luna, Hannah Abbott and Neville were sat talking having obviously having finished Herbology early.

"Hey," Hermione smiled.

"Hey Mione," Ginny grinned as she carefully avoided Harry's eyes. "You okay?"

"Bleurgh, potions with the Slytherins and Slughorn's gone and paired us up and guess who I end up with?" Hermione sighed as she spooned mash potatoes onto her plate. Ginny rolled her eyes over her pumpkin juice.

"Malfoy?"

"Obviously. These teachers must have it out for me," Hermione groaned.

 

Hermione had only just finished her last sausage when she saw Malfoy enter the great hall and stride up to her.

"Forgetting something?" Malfoy hissed, his grey eyes sparking.

"I don't think so. Are you sure you didn't forget dinner?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I don't eat in here. Are you coming?" Malfoy growled. Hermione rolled her eyes and then stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Luckily for you, I'd just finished," Hermione answered before stalking out the great hall in anger.

 

Draco caught up to Granger on the staircase and they walked side by side in silence, both too miffed to speak. Draco didn't like to be kept waiting and he would be damned if the mudb- he stopped himself and cut his train of thought, he knew he needed to stop his habitual use of that word, for one he didn’t believe it, he everyone's blood was red, and secondly he knew for a fact that Granger was a brilliant witch.

 

Once in the library Granger went to move over to a table Draco had seen her sat at with Weaslebee and Potter and he caught her arm and moved to a secluded corner of the library that he had the feeling she didn't even know about.

"Malfoy let go," Granger hissed as she struggled in his grip.

"I just thought you'd like to work somewhere without little first years ogling you," Draco drawled as he indicated the door in front of him. Granger looked at door and frowned. It was true that to an untrained eye the door was simply another shelf containing books but Draco knew better and he reached out to take the small green book from the shelf and the door swung open. He walked inside and with a sigh pulled an open mouthed Granger into a small sitting room that contained a few tables.

"How did you? What?" Hermione gasped.

"I'm a Slytherin. We know things," Draco smirked. Then he sat down and placed his own satchel on the table as he took our parchment and a pen. Granger seemed to have recovered herself and she sat opposite him, mimicking his actions.

"So where do you want to start?" They both said at the same time. Granger laughed nervously and then shrugged.

"Would it be best to start with research on dragon pox, I mean the cure for Dragon Pox will be listed in at least one book talking about it," Granger said as she doodled on the edge of her parchment. Draco nodded absentmindedly and then stood up. Granger looked startled at his sudden movement and he rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately Granger, the books won't just appear on the table, even wizards have to use their hands from time to time," Draco drawled. Granger looked up at him shocked and then swept out of the room obviously angry with him. Draco sighed and followed after the bushy haired know it all…This was going to be a long night.


	2. Anger

Draco was walking back to the head's rooms with his satchel overloaded, completely out of it when he saw Potter leaning against the wall looking worried.

"Potter?" Draco drawled. "Up for a late night stroll to see Granger?" Potter looked at him and rolled his eyes without giving him an answer. Draco bristled. "What the chosen one too good to talk to normal folks nowadays?" Draco muttered. "Victory," The door to the head's rooms swung open and Draco was hit by a blast of sound. He walked in quickly, followed by Potter and he stared at the havoc in the common room. Hermione was screaming wordlessly at Weasley and he was cowering by the fireplace trying to protect himself from the things Granger was throwing around the place.

It took him little more than a second to start striding over to Hermione and take her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her small frame so she couldn't move, ignoring the fact she was screaming, ignoring the fact she was absolutely livid, focusing only on the way she was crying.

"GET OFF ME!" Granger screamed, but he held her fast despite her struggling against him. Opposite from her Draco saw Weasley composing himself.

"Get out," Draco hissed at Weasley. Potter suddenly moved and had his friend by the arm and dragged him out of the small circular common room. Draco quickly removed Granger's wand from her pocket and let her go backing away. But all she did was give him a scornful glare and stomp into her room, slamming the door.

 

Hermione bit her lip as she slammed the door on Malfoy. She knew he had her wand so she would have to go out there eventually but for now she just crumbled. Ron had cheated on her with that stupid slut Lavender brown. How could he have done that? She thought that she and Ron had been good together, thought that he was happy to be with her, it wasn't as if she had told him she wouldn't sleep with him. She had slept with him as many times as he'd asked, and never found any pleasure out of it, but she was sure he enjoyed himself, so to seek other things with that girl was a slap in the face. Without warning her tears started and she found herself on the floor by the foot of her bed trying to muffle the sound of her tears with her hands.

Without a knock to even signal his entry, her bedroom door opened and Malfoy was stood there in the doorway looking down on her with an expression that seemed foreign on his face.

"Granger what's wrong?" Malfoy asked as he closed the door and crossed his arms.

"Give me my wand and get out!" Hermione hissed. Malfoy was quiet for a few seconds then Hermione felt him sit near her, his back against the foot of her bed.

"Hermione," Malfoy murmured. "Hermione what did he do?" Hermione blinked as her mouth popped open. Unless her ears were playing tricks on her, Malfoy just called her by her given name and…she liked it.

"He's been sleeping with Lavender… I walked in on them and she said that she knows how to treat a man and only a real woman could pleasure a man like Ron Weasley," Hermione stammered as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Malfoy snorted.

"Seriously? That's the stupidest and funniest thing I've heard all day," Malfoy laughed and Hermione stiffened.

"If you're going to take the piss get out! Just get out Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy appeared to get a hold of himself and moved around in front of Hermione so he could see her.

"I'm not taking the mick out of you Hermione. If anything I think what Weasley did to you is disgusting. I may have been a death eater and a pureblood prick to boot, but I would never disrespect any woman in that way. Cheating on a good woman, especially someone you don't deserve, is one of the most disgusting things a man can do," Malfoy said with his grey eyes soft. "What I laughed at, was what Brown said. Lavender Brown is not a "real woman", she's barely even that. She's a troll at the best of times." Hermione giggled and covered her mouth hastily. "And Weaselbee is a cheating, glory hunting tool," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Don't be so harsh on him," Hermione said quickly, then she covered her mouth when she realised she was defending Ron.

"No. He deserves more than just a few harsh words said behind his back. And you shouldn't be wasting your tears on him because I bet Weaslebee hardly ever showed you a good time. I bet it was all about him," Malfoy smirked. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair at the obvious inuendo and Malfoy nodded. "Thought so." Malfoy then stood up and headed back to the door stopping with his hand on the door to and turning back. "By the way, I would…in case you were wondering." Malfoy winked, then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he shut the door behind him and found himself facing an empty common room that looked like a tornado had been through it. With a quick wordless spell everything was back to rights and he left the common room, striding purposefully towards the seventh year common room where he would find Ron Weasley. As soon as he entered he spotted Potter and Weasley. Weasley was sat in a chair in the corner of a room looking pathetic while Lavender circled him like a vulture. Potter was just stood to the side, not talking to him, but not ignoring him either. The common room went absolutely still as he strode through it. He figured not many of the others had ever seen him as angry as he was but he couldn't give a flying fuck at that present minute.

He was almost to Ron and Lavender when Potter stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Potter asked in a low voice that couldn't quite be heard by his friend.

"Going to teach Weaslebee the lesson that you can't," Draco snarled. Potter looked at him blankly so Draco pushed around him and stopped in front of Weasley.

"Shove off Malfoy," Weasley sighed.

"No. What you did to Hermione is disgusting and hurtful and just downright shocking if I'm honest Weaselbee," Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Weasley said as his ears started to grow red.

"How can you even imagine for a second that you can get a girl better than Hermione Granger?"

"Hey!" Lavender squawked from Weasley's lap.

"I've been taught to have respect for females regardless of how ladylike they behave so do not make me turn my attention to you Brown." Draco growled as he met her eyes, before turning to face the red haired twat in front of him. "Weasley you generally disgust me. You're a glory hunting prat, hanging around Potter for years because he was tied into Voldemort and getting jealous and storming off when Potter got more attention than you. Yeah I was a jealous dick, but at least I was honest about it. You got your fame and you get "your" girl and what do you do. You trade her in for a cheap shag with that slut!" Draco rattled off.

Most of the common room was staring at him by now, open mouthed shock on their faces but Draco couldn't care, all he was really focused on was the beetroot red twat who was now standing in front of him.

"I'm warning you Malfoy! Shut your goddamn mouth," Weasley growled.

"Or what Weasley? You gonna curse me? I hope your wand is up to scratch, wouldn't want to be puking slugs again now would we?" Draco smirked. Draco knew his smirk would give him the exact excuse that he needed to have a fist fight with the idiot and he got his wish because Weasley flew at him.

Harry stood slightly back from the drama and watched almost impassively as Malfoy managed to hit the nail on the head where Ron was concerned in one try. Truth was, he didn't really trust Ron anymore. He'd changed. He'd become the glory hunting prat that Malfoy said he was and he had been screwing over his best friend for little over a month, leaving The Burrow to "work" for George when he was in fact, fucking the brains out of Lavender Brown, it had put him in the worst conundrum of his life, wondering wether to tell Hermione or not. Not too long after returning to Hogwarts he had confronted Ron about it, but as soon as Lavender got wind that Harry was going to spill the beans, she hit him with a tongue tying curse so Harry couldn't actually even speak the words out-loud never mind telling Hermione. It was because of this predicament that when Ron flew at Malfoy he watched appreciatively as Malfoy held his own and came out of the fight with nothing but rumpled robes to show for it. Ron on the other hand, had a broken nose that was spewing blood everywhere and a black eye on the way.

"You monster! Look what you've done to my Won Won's face! You stupid death eater!" Lavender screamed. Malfoy's face twisted as if he'd swallowed something disgusting and a second later he was kneeling on the floor muttering into her ear.

"I warned you to keep your fat mouth shut Brown, but since you started it, you're a dirty slut. You think I don't remember the times you used to come and beg me for sex cause you wanted to test the rumours and each time I turned you away politely. Well I wouldn't fuck a skank like you in a million years and the only reason your precious Won won is with you is because you put out at the click of a finger. Weaselbee doesn't love you, he never has, and as far as he's concerned it's always been Hermione in his eyes, you'll always be second best to the golden girl. So chew on that when you're pregnant with Weasley's kid and he's making doe eyes at a girl he threw away for the cheap piece of arse that is you," Draco hissed menacingly then he stood up and walked out, leaving Lavender Brown on the floor in a state that was too distraught to cry.


	3. Shower Time

Hermione heard Malfoy's voice outside and shut the book she was reading after marking her page.

Since he'd been gone she had tried not to think about the way his suggestion sent shivers down her spine and tried to focus on their project but all she could think was that Malfoy knew how to make her happy…or at least feel good momentarily. So when she heard Malfoy walk back in she was slightly relieved but at the same time incredibly nervous.

"Hermione," Malfoy said with a cool nod. Hermione looked him up and down and froze as she stared at a spot on his shirt.

"Is that blood?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him. Malfoy looked down at his ruined shirt and spotted the blood and shrugged.

"Weaselbee's, not mine." Hermione looked at the spot and then looked up at Malfoy who was looking down at her with his grey eyes soft.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her voice was filled with dread as a million and one images of what could have happened raced through her mind.

"Gave him a nose bleed and a black eye… Is that okay?" Malfoy drawled. Hermione nodded after a second and then moved to go back to her book but Malfoy caught her and drew her back to him.

"I meant what I said Hermione. I could show you a really good time," Malfoy murmured then he let go and walked into his room while Hermione tried not to think about the pale glimpse of his chest that she'd seen through the ripped shirt.

Picking up her book again Hermione tried to focus on the cause of Dragon Pox, trying to remember how she had felt about Ron and that she had no business thinking about Draco Malfoy, but after a while she shut the book and leant back against the couch. It was pointless for her to try and think, she was too confused. So thinking that her best bet would be for her to just get a shower and go to bed she made her way to her room, stripped and wrapped in a towel and made her way to the shower cubicle of the shared bathroom.

 

Draco was lying down on his bed trying to figure out why he was suddenly so attracted to Hermione.

"Why do I keep calling her Hermione? She's Granger!" Draco cursed as he rolled onto his front, but even with his eyes shut tight he couldn't burn the images of her from his mind. Giving up he sighed heavily before stripping off and walking into the adjoining bathroom.

What he was not prepared for was the fact Hermione was already in the shower. He could see her quite clearly under the water and could admire the perfect shape of her and he was struck dumb, unable to move as was felt like all his blood rushed south. This was almost too much for his confused mind to take and just as he started to come back down to earth Hermione turned around and stared at him in shock.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as if it could be anyone else, but he noticed the colour rise up into her cheeks as her eyes flicked down and she didn't exactly scream at him so he decided to push his luck.

"It's not going to be anyone else now is it?" Draco smirked as he strode purposefully forwards and opened the door to the cubicle.

"What are you doing?" Hermione squeaked as she moved to hold her arm again her breasts as if just realising he could see her.

"Taking a shower Hermione. What does it look like?"

"I'm in here though!" Hermione spluttered. Draco leant down close to her ear with a smirk on his face.

"No one said we couldn't share now did they?" He muttered. Hermione shivered by didn't make any move to push him out and Draco seized the opportunity to plant a light kiss on her neck. Hermione gasped and he smiled against her skin as he collected soap on his hands and rubbed the soap over her back while he stood in front of her. "How about I wash you and you wash me?" Draco suggested with a wink, Hermione hesitated for a minute seeming to think something over before she nodded.

Draco grinned and brought his hands over her shoulders, avoided her large breasts and soaped her stomach softly. With a soft smile at Hermione he ran his fingers over her collarbone making her shiver before he moved his hands down to her breasts taking one in each hand and massaging them slowly, being careful to avoid her nipples. Hermione moaned softly as she leant back against the wall of the cubicle and ran her hands over his chest almost reflexively.

Even though he avoided touching them, her nipples had begun to stand erect through the soap and he unhooked the shower head and ran the water over her body, messing around with the different water jets that he directed towards her nipples. When he was done Hermione was desperately biting her lip, trying not to make a sound. But determined was one thing Draco definitely was and he went down to his knees, knelt up, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking, sucking and biting it to drag it out to complete stiffness while he rolled the other between his fingers, delighting in the sounds he could hear from Hermione before he turned his attention to the other nipple and felt her fingers knot in his hair. With a pop he pulled her breast out of his mouth and pulled her fingers from his hair and held his hand out for more soap.

 

Hermione looked down at Malfoy from where she was and gasped, he looked so bloody beautiful in the water with those grey eyes that had darkened to a storm grey in his lust, and what he was doing to her body was amazing. She held out her strawberry flavoured soap for him and he took it raising an eyebrow as if to ask why she had flavoured soap before he grinned and squirted some on his hands. With deliberate slowness he sat back on his heels and and began to work a lather of soap up her leg kissing up her thigh before following the trail of his kisses with his fingers making Hermione shudder before he pulled away and repeated the same process up her other leg, only this time he took her leg and hooked it over her shoulder.

"Draco what…what are you doing?" Hermione gasped.

"Showing you what real pleasure feels like Hermione," Draco said before he licked a trail up her inner thigh that caused Hermione to get a tightening feeling in her abdomen and suck in her breath, but it was gone as soon as it came. She then felt Draco's soapy fingers part her folds and he leant forwards and blew on her clit causing an involuntarily loud moan to slip out through her clenched teeth.

Draco ran his finger lightly over her clit and she whimpered with need as she almost pressed her hips towards him. Draco heard her and felt her tense as she tried not to move but wanting to see her lose control, he suddenly began to rub circles into her clit causing a wanton moan to make its way out of her throat as her head fell back. He then leant forwards and licked her slit before pushing his tongue into her as he rubbed her clit. Hermione bucked against him and cried out before he pulled away.

Hermione heard her own mewl of displeasure followed up by a cry of pleasure as Draco switched his tongue for two of his long fingers and set his tongue and teeth to work on her clit. She was shaking and she was loud, she could hear her moans bouncing off the bathroom walls, but the feel of Draco curling his fingers against her G spot as he licked and sucked her clit was almost too much. She instinctually knew she was close, she'd never ever been this close before but whatever Draco was doing felt indescribable. She knotted her fingers in his hair as a soft cry made her way out of her throat.

"Draco…so…so close…please," Hermione panted. Draco pulled away and began to pump his fingers into her quickly, causing Hermione to grip the wrist of the hand that pressed her against the glass as her body arched into his ministrations. Then her orgasm washed over her and she cried out his name before breathlessly slumping against the wall of the shower.

Draco looked up at Hermione from where he was and tried to think how he couldn't be attracted to the beautiful woman who had just received what he believed to be her first, non-self given, orgasm because of him. He had a raging hard on and all he wanted to do was take her, feel her small curvy body beneath his and feel her orgasm with him inside her, instead he satisfied himself with standing up, pressing her against the glass and kissing her deeply. Playing his tongue against hers as his fingers trailed over her waist and clutched her to him until he had to breathe. He had to leave now before he did something even further out of line, but he was going to give her a chance to come to him. He quickly kissed the dip behind her jaw and rose his lips to her ear.

"If I can send you over the edge with only my tongue and my fingers… What do you think I could do with my dick Hermione?" Draco whispered. Then he pulled away and left the shower, leaving her under the water alone.


	4. Silk Sheets

It didn't take Hermione very long to pull herself together and decide she was going to Draco's room, probably against her better judgement. He'd left her as if he wanted to follow and she still wanted him. So before her confidence could fade she shut off the water, magically dried her hair and walked into Draco's room in all her naked glory. She was greeted by Draco lying there with the biggest dick she'd ever seen in his fist as he pumped himself quickly. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him lying there, slightly wet from the shower still, every inch of him hard muscle, not a speck of flab anywhere. He was a big improvement on Ron. Draco had his eyes closed and hadn't noticed her. So when she moved onto the bed his eyes flew open in shock and he froze, giving Hermione time to take over from him. She tightened her fist around his dick and slowly began to move her hand up and down his shaft and sitting in between his knees the way she was so she could see his eyes on her. She ducked down and licked the very tip of his dick tasting his precum and relishing the way he shivered and moaned before she started to suck on just the head as she pumped his shaft, allowing her tongue to dip into his slit every now and then to indulge in his reaction. She heard him moan her name and then felt his fingers knot in her hair as he began to guide her, making her take more of his member into her mouth.

Draco was in ecstasy. No way was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess, muggleborn bookworm and prim and proper head girl sucking his dick. But looking down he saw the sight of four almost five inches of his dick disappearing into her mouth continuously as she bobbed up and down meeting his thrusts occasionally pulling off to lick his dick like an ice-lolly and catch any of his precum before swallowing it again. He felt her light fingers trail up his inside thigh and he felt his balls tighten and he pushed her away quickly.

"Stop," Draco breathed.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Hermione asked softly as she sat back.

"Of course I bloody like it, shit Hermione. I stopped you because…well. I'd rather…I'd rather cum inside you sweetie," Draco whispered as he pulled Hermione forwards so she was knelt above him on her hands and knees.

Hermione felt a jolt go through her as he spoke and she very nearly gave herself over to him without a seconds thought then she stopped.

"I'm… I'm not on anything, it could…It won't be as good," Hermione murmured as she blushed.

"There are things such as Contraceptive spells Hermione. Pureblood families use them, how else do you think we maintain small families, exceptions being the Weasleys?" Draco smirked as he pulled her down and rolled on top of her.

"You'll hurt me…I'm not used to anyone as…big as you," Hermione blushed. Draco chuckled before he leant down and caught her mouth with his, kissing her softly, as he kissed her he trailed his wand over her abdomen murmured the spell. After the whisper of his magic had passed he chucked his wand to the floor and moved his lips to her ear.

"I'll be gentle," Draco whispered then he dropped his mouth to her neck and kissed the soft skin of her throat, biting her gently as he rubbed his dick between her wet folds, covering himself in her juices before he pulled back slightly and pushed into her. He felt her finger's dig into his back as he pushed and he knew it would hurt. Obviously Weaselbee was small.

With a quick push Draco slid all the way in and Hermione let a hiss of pain slide through her teeth, but Draco held still and kissed along her throat hunting up to her mouth where he kissed her softly. She felt so full of him and what was once pain was quickly fading into pleasure and she lifted her hips to meet his with a moan. Draco seemed to take this as confirmation because a second later he pulled almost all the way out and quickly slid back into her tight, wet pussy causing her to rake her nails down his back as she arched towards him.

Within seconds Draco picked up a rhythm with his thrusts that had Hermione panting as he drove into her. He was quick without being hard and she loved it. Draco hadn't been exaggerating, he really did know how to show her a good time.

Draco felt Hermione's nails dig into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he quickened his pace speeding up and losing the gentle edge and opting for hard fast strokes that made Hermione cry out every time. He was glad that he had made her cum in the shower because she was already quite close to a second orgasm as he started on her. An image of Hermione on top of him, bouncing on his dick flew into his mind and he rolled them over. Hermione looked at him confused, but as Draco gripped her hips and began to guide her in a slow rocking movement she caught on and rested her palms on his chest as she leant forwards.

Hermione found that she loved this position, she loved the feeling of dominance that swept over her as she chose the pace despite his hands trying to guide her, but after a few stroke the slow pace she started wasn't enough and she started to bounce on him, feeling his dick brush her G spot every time he filled her. She closed her eyes and focused on the orgasm she could feel just around the corner, driving more of his dick into her as he thrust upwards to meet her before she felt his fingers on her clit rubbing in quick circles.

Draco watched her, transfixed, as she bounced on his dick, he loved the uninhibited moans of pleasure that escaped her and he loved that little frown that developed on her forehead as she neared her orgasm. He could feel her tightening around him and he quickly removed his fingers from her clit and wrapped his hands around her waist and thrust into her quickly. Hermione went completely still above him as he felt her clamp down on his dick seconds before she became very, very wet and almost screamed his name. He didn't stop though he let her ride out her orgasm then flipped them over and raised her legs to his shoulders and drove into her as he neared his own release.

Hermione whimpered, shaking her head as if she could somehow clear the sexual haze her mind was suspended in as she gripped the covers in her hands. Her second orgasm had been incredible but the way Draco was fucking her now, was indescribable, every hard thrust he'd hit her G spot and her cervix and every time she'd cry out until she felt Draco's release inside her. The heat of his cum sent her over the edge again as Draco groaned her name, stilling above her as he buried himself deep inside her. After a second he let her legs down and moved to lie next to her, pulling her close to him and spooning her. She could feel wetness between her legs but the warmth of Draco and a sudden tiredness overcame her and Hermione instantly fell to sleep.

Hermione woke up in the morning with her head on Draco's chest and she gasped then covered her mouth, but the noise was loud enough to wake him and he ran his finger along her spine lazily.

"Morning Granger," Draco murmured.

"Morning Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"So did you have a good night?" Draco asked. When Hermione looked at him she could see him smirking sleepily and she blushed.

"Yeah…did you?"

"Best sex I've ever had Granger… And I said I'd show you a better time than Weasley ever could. I've never heard you scream like that when Weasley was in your room," Draco smirked. Hermione poked his side making him squirm.

"Shut up and stop being lewd," Hermione sighed.

"But you love it," Draco drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"We have to get some actual research done today," Hermione commanded. Draco shifted and brought his mouth close to Hermione's ear.

"If you don't mind being bent over a table in the library I don't see why we can't work today," Draco murmured before he kissed her throat and climbed out of bed.

Hermione lay there for a few seconds immersed in the black silk sheets on Draco's bed that smelt like him then she smiled to herself. She'd never been one to sleep with someone she wasn't with, but if Draco was the one screwing her she could probably make a few concessions.


	5. Tease

Hermione bit down on Draco's Slytherin tie, gripping the edge of the table as he thrust into her from behind. She felt him catch her hair and pull it back and she let out an involuntary moan, he was doing this on purpose. He hadn't silenced the room and he'd hidden her wand so she couldn't silence it either, Draco then began to tease her making her whimper. He pushed the limits of her patience but she couldn't say a word against him as when he had finally relented and gagged her with his tie so she didn't make too much noise when he finally entered her.

Draco gripped Hermione's waist tight and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her reaching forwards to cover her mouth to muffle her scream.

"I told you Hermione," Draco murmured as he picked up a rythm. Hermione whimpered against his hand and he smirked before he pulled out of her, his dick was dripping with her juices and he wasted no time in turning her over and entering her again. Hermione gasped and her hands went to his shoulders as he lifted her and pressed her against a bookcase. Hermione's eyes grew wide as if she was about to protest but then he lifted her and let her fall back onto his dick. Her eyes closed and she let out a moan around the gag. His head dropped to her shoulder and he bit down on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder as he began to lose himself in her.

He somehow managed to grasp his wand from his pocket and cast a wordless silencing spell on the room before he pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Draco, the room.." Hermione panted. Her legs tightening around him as she began to reach her climax.

"Silenced," Draco said through gritted teeth. Hermione's eyes met his and he smirked.

"The floor," she whimpered and he nodded, lifting her away from the books and setting her down on the floor. Hermione pulled him down to the ground and she sat on his lap, pushing him onto his back as she slid his length back into her quickly

Hermione looked down at him, watching the way his eyes smouldered, fixing on his open mouthed expression as she rode him slowly.

"Faster Hermione!" Draco begged, trying to grip her waist but she caught his wrists and raised his hands above his head, shaking her head as she did so. "Fuck...Hermione please," Draco whimpered. Hermione couldn't keep teasing him because she wanted him as well and she knew Draco knew that. She kissed him quickly and began to ride him hard, resting her hands on his chest as he grabbed her waist. Until he pulled her forwards and held her close as he slammed into her. Hermione's eyes closed as he drove her towards the edge. Draco rolled so he was on top and Hermione wrapped her legs around him as Draco pulled out and thrust back into her several times until she felt her body shake as an orgasm washed over her. Draco's climax quickly followed her own then he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

"I'll get you back Draco you watch," Hermione panted as she recovered. Draco only snickered.

 

Ten minutes later Hermione had a written list of ingredients for the Dragon Pox cure they just needed a recipe. Draco chewed his lip as he watched her work smiling softly at the things she did before she closed a book sharply, jumping him out of his reverie.

"This book knows nothing about how the cure is made, its all speculation anyway. Draco smirked and pulled a book from his bag.

"Courtesy of the Malfoy library. I asked an elf to bring it for me," Draco said with a smirk. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked at the book.

"Whoa... Can I see it?"

"Be my guest," Draco said, sliding the book towards her. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she opened the front cover.

"This belonged to Snape?" Hermione asked.

"He was my godfather, I inherited most his stuff once he was proven innocent," Draco said lazily. Hermione looked back down and the glared at him.

"So we had no need to even come here all week?" Hermione asked. Draco had been waiting for the pin to drop and when it did he smirked.

"Nope, i just wanted to fuck you all over the library, see you in class Granger," Draco smirked.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she watched Draco leave the room as cool as if all they'd done was study. She hated how easily he slipped back into being Malfoy, they'd agreed to be on Malfoy and Granger terms when in public but it was hard for her to adjust to the sudden change from sexy, sweet Draco to the arrogant, sarcastic Malfoy. When the bell rang Hermione jumped and began to put her things in her bag, she cast a quick tidying spell around the room, checked her uniform was straight, silently cursing Draco as she remembered her underwear in pieces in the bottom of her satchel before she left the room with a cross expression on her face.

She had to run down to potions, taking every shortcut the marauders map had written and she still entered the class after Slughorn had started speaking.

"Sorry Professor, I got caught up in the library," Hermione said, hanging her head to look ashamed when really she was making sure some of her curls fell forward to hide the hicky she knew Draco had left just above her collar.

"Not a problem Miss Granger, take your seat," Slughorn said with a smile. Hermione sat down next to Draco and didn't look at him.

As Slughorn started talking she had a wicked idea hit her, Ginny had shown her a dirty little book the once and she remembered a spell she could use on Draco. She ran her finger up his leg murmuring the spell and she felt the whisper of magic and heard Draco's intake of breath. She had him. She imagined gently running her finger over the head of his Dick and she saw him frown, but she kept the image in her head and she saw him move his hand to his crotch out the corner of her eye.

Draco bit his lip as he felt Hermione's tongue lick just the tip of his dick, but that couldn't be right, Hermione wasnt touching him. Then he felt her squeeze his dick and begin to tease him, jerking him off slowly. He was beginning to get hard, but Hermione wasnt doing anything to him.

Hermione smiled softly as Draco shifted in his seat, then she brought the image of her sucking his dick to mind and she hid her smirk behind her mouth as Draco gasped loudly.

"Is something the matter Mister Malfoy?" Slughorn asked.

"No sir, just got a quick pain in my foot," Draco answered evenly.

"Oh...well... Begin class, you have one week," Slughorn said. The class then began moving but Draco leant over a piece of parchment close to Hermione so he could talk to her quietly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco growled.

"Me? Nothing?" Hermione said innocently as she moved to go and get the ingredients for the potion. As she walked away Draco gripped the desk, closing his eyes as pleasure washed over him, this time he felt like he'd entered her. He could feel her arms around his neck, feel her legs around his waist, feel her soft breasts against his chest and he couldn't shake the feeling of her tight wetness around his dick. He knew it wasn't real, but it felt so good.

Hermione smirked as she spied Draco leaning forwards over the desk, his hair hiding his face and his body completely rigid, to anyone else he simply looked ill but Hermione knew what was happening to him and she knew he was trying to hide his pleasure.

When she got back to their cauldron Draco grabbed her wrist as she reached over to light it.

"Granger please," Draco begged quietly.

"Who?" Hermione asked innocently as she took her wrist back and began to slice ingredients.

"Granger seriously," Draco pleaded.

"Sorry Malfoy what was that?" Hermione murmured under her breath

"Hermione... Fuck..." Draco gasped as he bit his lip. Hermione was slowly speeding him up, imagining the feel of her climaxing on him and Draco moaned quietly, his hands began to shake as she pushed him towards cumming. "Oh fuck, Hermione please," Draco whispered.

"Please what?" Hermione smirked. Draco dropped his head to his arms and bit his lip, he was going to cum in the middle of his class and there was nothing he could do, then he felt another whisper of magic and he looked at Hermione.

"Silencing spell...now stop whining," Hermione said simply. He opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out and he dropped his head back onto his arms as the feel and image of Hermione bouncing on his dick forced him over the edge as he groaned her name. His breathing became heavy and he tried to calm it down as he moved uncomfortably in his seat. His boxers were a mess and he felt more exhausted than he already was, but as his heart rate calmed and he felt both spells lift, his vindictive streak kicked in.

Hermione assumed Draco was going to the bathroom to clean up but as he passed her she couldn't avoid his grey eyes which burned a fire down to the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen to her because of that, something that would potentially be as equally embarrassing as it would be pleasurable.


	6. Dominant

"Oi Granger!" Draco growled as he approached where Hermione was sat with Ginny, Harry and Luna.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione sighed.

"I asked you to eat your dinner quick."

"And i told you i'm not giving myself indigestion because you want to work  _now_ ," Hermione replied without looking at him. She knew he had something planned for her and she was slightly worried but more curious as to what it would be.

"Granger," Draco growled.

"Malfoy," Hermione answered with a soft smirk. "I will come up and help you when ive finished." Draco huffed and then stormed off.

"So things are going that well with Malfoy then," Ginny smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry frowned at her.

"What was up with him in class?" Harry asked. "He looked like he was in pain.

"I don't know."

"Well he was talking to you," Harry said. Hermione put a large forkful of pasta bake in her mouth and shrugged, taking her time to chew and swallow to come up with a response.

"He said he had a stomach ache, I told him to go to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said, keeping her eyes on her plate.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. Hermione finished what was left of her pasta bake and then waved bye to her friends.

"Oh can I get your help with a piece of work Hermione?" Ginny called as Hermione began to walk off. Hermione grimaced before she turned back to face her friends.

"Sure, i'll come to you because by the time I'm done with Dra-Malfoy I'll want to leave his presence for a while," Hermione smiled before she hurried off practically kicking herself for her slip up.

When she got to the common room Draco was sat there twisting a pice of leather cord between his fingers with a perfect smirk on his face.

"Hi," Hermione said quietly as she sat down on his lap facing him. Draco's dark grey eyes met hers and he pulled her hands behind her back so she couldn't move."oh?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow. Draco just smirked.

"That was cute...you know in class, a cute little spell, I didn't know you had it in you Hermione."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked as Draco let her wrists go.

"You always seemed so prim and proper," Draco smirked. Hermione went to move her hands from behind her back but found them bound by the cord Draco no longer held.

"You're funny...let me out of this," Hermione demanded.

"Not a fucking chance you dirty minx," Draco smiled darkly as he slid her off his lap and dragged her towards his room.

"Um Draco?" Hermione called but her ignored her as he pushed her back onto the bed. Hermione bounced as she fell to the middle of the bed. Draco crawled above her and kissed a trail up her neck, biting her every few kisses and adding a second mark to her neck, hearing her gasp before he kissed her deeply. He wanted this witch, wanted her more than anyone else he'd ever been with, but he also had a lesson to teach her. So reaching around he undid the cord and pulled her hands above her head sharply. With a snap of his fingers the leather sprang back around her wrists with one end attaching itself to the dark headboard, dragging her up the bed with it.

Hermione's eyes widened as he crawled to meet her.

"I have a lesson to teach you Granger," Draco murmured in her ear. Hermione couldn't speak, couldn't think of any smart response or even make a noise, she was caught in his sexy grey eyes and that sexy smirk of his. "What, nothing to say?" Draco almost purred causing Hermione's heart to jump into her throat, and she shook her head robotically, prompting a lopsided grin to appear on Draco's face.

Draco pulled off Hermione's skirt and smiled widely when he saw that she was completely bare to him.

"So you went the whole day without pants Granger... Dirty witch aren't you," Draco said silkily. Hermione blushed heavily.

"Shut up Draco," Hermione whispered as she turned her face away from him embarassed. Draco crawled over her again and turned her head back towards his and kissed her. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and her mouth opened against his. Yet even though she was tied up he could still feel her Gryffindor dominance as her tongue battled his. Draco pulled away and ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, watching her bite her lip as he brushed his fingers over her smooth mound.

He began to undo her shirt from the bottom to the top, kissing every bit of skin he unveiled. He planned to fuck her with her Gryffindor tie and robes still on her body and make her submissive to him. Using his wand he removed her shirt without untying her then he ducked down, yanking her legs over his shoulders before he parted her already wet folds and licked around her clit, smiling as he heard her tiny gasp and quiet whimper.

"Draco...my...my robe," Hermione whispered.

Draco pulled away from her and sat back out of her reach.

"Wait, Draco where are you going?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Every time you tell me to do something, I'm going to stop.," Draco murmured while crossing his arms as he knelt between her legs.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked as she tried to sit up but the rope around her hands only pulled tighter.

"I  _want_ you in your Gryffindor uniform, your tie  _and_  your robe, I _want_ to fuck you with all your dominant colours on show, so I can remind you that no matter what house you might belong to, when it comes to me and you I'm the one who calls the shots," Draco very nearly growled. In response to his words he saw Hermione swallow and her pink tongue dart out to lick her lips and he ran his eyes down her body, watching her large breasts rise and fall with her breathing, her tie lying between them. His gaze fell over her flat stomach running down her long legs before finally he met her beautiful brown gaze and could see her lust for him. She was bloody gorgeous and he felt his cock twitch inside his trousers.

"Okay," Hermione whispered. Draco smiled an almost predatory grin and moved back towards her ducking down to lick, suck and bite her clit as he slid his fingers into her waiting wet cunt. Hermione moaned loudly and her back arched off the bed and in response Draco gripped her left hip as he sped up his rhythm. He could hear her panting, and it was making him hot, he could feel his dick swelling and making his pants tight, but Hermione was getting wetter by the second and her moans were getting louder as he played with her and her noises egged him on and he swapped his fingers for his tongue and with a wicked smile he moved his fingers to her mouth and made her suck them clean. She did so without complaint and he moved his fingers to her clit and rubbed it quickly, smiling as Hermione cried out horsely, moaning his name.

He moved above her and kissed her but as he went to pull away Hermione wrapped her legs around him in her grip.

"Stop teasing me," Hermione panted. "Please." Draco raised an eyebrow and produced a second leather cord from his pocket, wrapped it around an ankle and snapped his fingers again. That cord attached itself to the headboard leaving enough length for her to be comfortable but yanking her leg away from him and making her more open to him.

"Try that again Hermione... I dare you," Draco smirked as his eyes roved over her. She felt herself blush again under his gaze but being tied up only made her heart race faster.

"Please Draco...please," Hermione panted as her arms strained against her bonds. Draco watched her struggle then slid off the bed and began to undress slowly, she could see that he had a massive boner and she wanted it. Her eyes ran over his toned body and she licked her dry lips as she stared him. She had no idea when she'd become so kinky and horny but he'd fucked her every night since she broke up with Ron in every position he could think of on every surface of their private common room. He'd also fucked her in bathrooms, hidden rooms in the castle, abandoned classrooms, the library room and once just inside the Forbidden forest after Herbology and she still hadn't had enough of him.

Draco finally knelt on the bed, his member hard and ready and Hermione wished she could hold him.

"Let me return the favour Dray, please," Hermione whispered. Draco smirked and he moved up the bed straddling her chest so she could move her mouth onto his dick and lick it. Draco groaned with pleasure as Hermione swallowed his dick. He fell forwards his hands falling on the wall while he watched her, then after a few moments indulging himself he shook his head and pulled away and lined himself up with her sex.

Slowly he slid his member against her clit, coating himself in her juices before he pushed just the head of his dick into her. Hermione couldn't help the moan that ripped up out her throat, and Draco smirked before pulling out and leaning over her.

"You're a sneaky little wanton witch aren't you?" Draco smirked. "You want me don't you?" Draco then whispered in her ear, placing kisses along her throat down to her breasts where he kissed each of her nipples in turn. "I'm waiting for an answer Mi."

"Yes... I want you Dray, fuck...I need you," Hermione gasped, her body shuddering as he rubbed himself over her clit again.

"Will you try that spell again?" Draco asked, biting her earlobe. Hermione whimpered as he continued to drive her mad with lust.

Draco waited for her reply and when he had no reply he plunged into her, causing her to cry out loudly.

"Oh fuck yes," Hermione gasped and Draco pulled out.

"Wrong answer,". Draco smirked. Hermione's lust filled eyes met his and he almost caved in and gave them what they both needed but he needed to finish this.

"Please Draco I'm begging," Hermione whimpered as she strained against her bonds, causing them to pull tighter.

"Hermione... Will you try that stunt with the spell again?" He plunged into her again and began to rock his hips thrusting deep into her and making her cry out. It took an enormous amount of control for him to leave her tightness but he did it, chuckling at Hermione's groan of annoyance. But unable to muster the control to not be inside her he satisfied himself with shallow strokes into her pussy as he waited for a reply.

"Deeper Draco... Please! I wont do it again just please fuck me! I'm begging you," Hermione cried loudly, almost close to tears with the strength of her need for him.

Draco's defences fell and he slammed all the way into her making her cry out again.

"Fuck...Hermione...I..." Draco's words left him as the bonds fell from her and he wrapped her in his arms. Hermione pulled his mouth to hers and then raked her nails down his back as he thrust into her as hard as he dared.

Hermione's mind was blank all she could do was hold onto him and moan his name and she loved the way he was looking at her as he held her tight in his muscled arms. She was in ecstasy.

Meanwhile Harry stood frozen in the common room near Malfoy's door unable to actually believe what he was hearing let alone try and understand how Hermione could be begging Malfoy to fuck her. He bolted from the room as he heard a bang followed by giggles and then moans.


	7. Caught

Hermione came down from her orgasm just before Draco, who was lying on top of her breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna have brusies," Hermione said quietly against Draco's skin. Draco looked at her, his eyes running down her jaw and neck to her collar bone and a guilty look flashed in his eyes.

"Well I hope you know a concealing spell," Draco murmured. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that came to her and she gasped as the movement made Draco, who was still inside her, feel bigger than he already was. Draco's eyes closed as if he was in pain before he pulled out of her. Looking around Hermione remembered that they'd fallen on the floor and hadn't moved back to the bed and she caught Draco's wand from his bedside stand and accioed pillows and the duvet. Draco looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"That's mine."

"I know,"

"Why are you using it?"

"My wand is somewhere around so I figured yours would be more convenient," Hermione shrugged. Draco didn't reply except to pull the covers over them and put the pillows under their heads, then he pulled Hermione close to him and sighed.

Hermione lay there with her head on his chest for a while but as she began to drift off a thought entered her head.

"Draco... Why are you okay with this? I mean 3 months ago you called me a mudblood after your trial and now... I haven't heard that name fall from your lips once," Hermione asked softly. She felt Draco stiffen before he leaned above her so she could see his face.

"Because after I said that word I realised that although Potter testified you were probably the one to push him towards it. Everyone knows theres no love lost between me and Potter so I figured it had to be you, plus I saw a look on your face that basically said, he'll never change, and I hated that look. So when I sat in that nightmare inducing manor, my mother in a drunken stupor and my father in Azkaban, I decided I would change. I decided I couldn't judge a witch or wizard by their parents because look at mine," Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her and she looked up to see a flash of anger across his face. "Then I saw the papers, saw Weasley taking you out to dinner and saw him parading you around like a trophy. I saw all the effort you put towards making him happy and saw barely anything from him. Then when we came to Hogwarts I didn't really care that you were head girl, I knew you would be, but I still wasn't very good at keeping myself in check so I avoided talking to you. The turning point for me was a couple of weeks ago when I heard him yelling at you then half an hour later heard him moaning and didn't hear a sound from you-"

"Wait, you listened?" Hermione gasped, her face flooding with colour and Draco shook his head as his fingers ran absentminded circles over her shoulder.

"No. I was moving around, i was in the common when i heard shouting, and in the bathroom when I heard him. I decided then that I wouldn't fight with you and if I ever got the chance I'd make sure he would have been able to hear you from anywhere in our quarters," Draco grinned slyly. Hermione's blush deepened and she looked down, breaking his eye contact, only for him to raise her head and kiss her. "I also decided that I would treat you like the smart independent witch that you are. To be honest Hermione the only reason I said we should be on Granger, Malfoy terms in public, is not because I'm ashamed of you which you assumed, but because you have friends to answer to, friends who still think i'm an evil little shit," Draco murmured. "To be honest, anyone ashamed to be seen with Hermione Granger has a brain problem."

Hermione looked at him in shock before she kissed him. No one had ever said anything like that to her ever, Ron had always tried to degrade her worth, and try and discourage her from doing anything with her life his reason being 'you wont need to work, I'll provide for my family'. Draco was the first to really get that she couldn't be a stay at home mother. Draco pulled away from her and ran his thumb over her lips.

"You're also gorgeous," Draco smiled causing the fading blush to come back in full force.

As Hermione settled back into his embrace they both heard the slam of the door and Draco jumped to his feet grabbing a pair of shorts off a chair and yanking them on before snatching his wand from the floor. He looked over to see Hermione's wand fly to her hand as she wrapped herself in the light bed cover a determined, slightly alarmed look in her eyes. Draco pulled open the door and saw Potter stood there holding Weasley back by his arms while Weaselette stood there with her arms crossed. Hermione made a quiet noise as she saw her friends stood there holding Ron back and Draco sighed.

"This one's yours Hermione," Draco sighed, turning to go back in his room. Hermione placed her free hand on his chest and he really looked at her, she looked terrified.

"Don't you dare Draco," Hermione said between gritted teeth.

"What the fuck is this?" Ron growled. Hermione had never felt more exposed and she bit her lip nevously.

"I...I,"

"Give me a fucking answer Hermione!" Ron yelled as he broke free of Harry's grip and strode forwards to Hermione who had walked a few paces closer. When he got close to her he grabbed her jaw and turned her face painfully to expose her neck. "You disgusting slut," Ron hissed into her ear. Hermione couldn't fight him but then she felt Draco's hand touch the small of her back and he pulled her close to him stepping into her view of her friends.

"Go get dressed Mi," Draco murmured in her ear before winking at her and kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione couldn't help the quiet moan that came out her mouth as Draco's mouth claimed hers. When he broke the kiss Hermione ran back to his room and shut the door behind her. Then he turned to Hermione's friends and her ex.

"Does someone want to explain why you're all stood in our private common room?" Draco asked, a scowl on his face.

"Well, Harry came to see if Hermione was okay since she hasn't really been normal for someone who broke up with their boyfriend a week ago, he was ready for an arguement with you if you were being a dick to her. Instead he heard her begging you to fuck her. Harry being Harry didn't know what to do with that information and told me, but made the dumbass mistake of telling me where Ron could easily walk up and hear, and considering our past history he should have assumed Ron would try to listen in on any conversation of ours so blame Harry for Ron bursting in here and ruining your happy time. I came with them because three boys arguing over whether or not Hermione should do who the fuck she wants to, is bound to wreck havoc on her emotional state," Ginny rattled off. Her tone was very matter of fact and he got the feeling Ginny was there to have the kind of conversation that would paint him in a good light considering he could make Hermione cum more than once during one session. He smirked at Ginny and she returned the smirk. Potter caught it and he glared between them. In response Ginny's smirk deepened and she walked past Draco and let herself into his room.

"May as well take a seat Potter, they could be a while," Draco said, addressing only Potter.

"Oi Malfoy! I'm talking to you," Draco frowned and stepped close to the red haired idiot.

"You ever put a finger on Hermione again and I will curse it off Weasley," Draco glared before he turned his back on him and sat down, ignoring the fact Ron seemed to dither between the sofa and Draco's room.

 

Hermione looked up to see Ginny enter the room and she wiped her face quickly.

"Now i know why you weren't in floods of tears the next day," Ginny smirked.

"Shut up," Hermione laughed weakly.

"How many times Hermione?" Ginyy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..." Hermione blushed. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Hermione? Every night?"

"Probably three times..." Hermione murmured as she blushed red.

"This week?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow but Hermione shook her head sharply. "A day?!" Ginny yelled. Hermione hung her head, trying to hide her blush while Ginny stared open mouthed at her. "You kinky little bitch! Tell me what's he like?"

"He's good," Hermione said quietly.

"Just good? Really Hermione. He's just good and he screws you three times a day on average? Wait... Have you fucked around the school?" Hermione nodded and Ginny's words left her as everything she thought she knew about her friend flew out the window.

"Library, bathrooms, hidden rooms, abandoned classrooms and the Forbidden Forest," Hermione murmured. Ginny laughed out loud then.

"You dirty bitch," Ginny snickered. "I'm jealous." Hermione looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "How can i not be when he's stood there with his body ripped to fuck wearing low slung shorts showing off the sexiest V I've ever seen," Ginny smirked.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled on one of Draco's tee-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She then pulled her hair up off her shoulders and secured her hair with a hairband. Ginny gasped as she saw Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"Fuck me he really is a vampire isn't he," Ginny snickered, indicating Hermione's neck. Hermione looked in the mirror at her neck and shook her head indulgently, if a bruised neck was the price she had to pay she'd gladly pay it over and over again.

"I like it when he bites me," Hermione smirked in response.

"I bet you do, now come on you need to sort out my brother, preferably before he does something to make Draco kill him." Hermione nodded her head and strode outside the room to see Harry, Draco and Ron tensed.

"Why are you here Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's taking advantage of you!" Ron growled, pointing at Draco.

"It's rude to point Weasley," Draco said silkily.

"Not helping Dray," Hermione hissed.

"Dray? Did you just call him Dray?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well Draco's a bit of a long name to scream Weaselbee," Draco snickered.

"Draco please," Hermione begged, to be honest he was almost making her laugh which was annoying. "Back to the point. Why would he be taking advantage of me?" Hermione asked. Ron sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Well I figured that you would be upset cause of the break up so he's taking advantage of your weakness," Ron said quickly. Harry, Ginny and Draco hung their heads or sighed as the words Ron should never have said left his mouth but before anyone could point out his idiocy Hermione had slapped him.

"I am not weak. Breaking up with you is probably the best thing to have happened to me since the war. You wanted a trophy wife, you wanted me to stay at home and be like your mother, i'm not cut out for that crap Ron...and do you know what...I faked it...every time and Lavender probably does too," Hermione bit back. Ron stared at her blankly while Ginny and Draco hid grins behind their hands, even Harry supressed a small smile.

"Faked what?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"What do me and Lavender have in common besides us both being girls... Oh right we've both endured your pitiful effort at sex," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron's mouth popped open as he stared at Hermione before his ears darkened.

"You're such a slut," Ron snarled. Hermione shook her head.

"At least I waited till I was single before having sex with someone else," Hermione smirked. Then she sighed. "Draco is not taking advantage of me, if anything it's the other way round," Draco winked at Hermione and she shook her head with an indulgent smile on her face. "Just leave Ron," Hermione sighed. Ron looked around for some sort of support from his sister and ex best mate and when non came he turned on his heel and left, which left Hermione  to turn her attention to Harry.

"I'm guessing you found out first?"

"Yeah... I came to see if you were okay but well I heard you," Harry answered quietly. Hermione blushed heavily.

"What did you hear?"

"You...begging," Harry said without looking at either Hermione or Draco.

"Oh...sorry," Hermione said quietly. She could vaguely remember her practically screaming at Draco and she blushed. "Sorry you had to hear that,"

Draco laughed loudly and Hermione jumped as he walked up to her.

"You guys crack me up, for the chosen one Potter you're shy as hell," Draco smirked making Harry glare at him.

"Don't call me that Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Draco shrugged and turned his attention to Hermione.

"As for you, you don't have a single reason to be shy or nervous full stop considering how you act in bed... And on the table... And on the floor and in various other places," Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed and pushed him away.

"Behave," Hermione growled but Draco caught Hermione's mouth with her own and cut off whatever else she was going to say.

"Um Mi, help me tomorrow with that work yeah?" Ginny called as she walked towards the door. Draco picked Hermione up and she grinned at Ginny as she dragged Harry out. Hermione waited for the door to slam then locked the door so even a password couldn't open it before she caught his hair in her hands and raised his head so she could kiss him.

"Shower?" Draco asked breaking their kiss.

"Please," Hermione murmured as Draco kicked the bedroom door shut.


	8. Serious

"Oh fuck Draco," Hermione hissed as she fell on top of him. Draco chuckled into her hair and ran circles over her back with his fingers.

"You okay?" Draco panted.

"Of course I am."

"Good." Draco lifted Hermione off him and pulled her to the bathroom, magically filling the deep jacuzzi type bath as he did so. Hermione's eyes widened. They'd been having sex for the past two months but so far he hadn't ever suggested the bath.

"You sure about this?" Hermione asked as he stepped into the water.

"When am I never sure?" Draco asked cockily. Hermione frowned but stepped into the warm water anyways. She could just reach the floor at the deeper end of the bath so she trod water until Draco pulled her close to where he was sat on a step and sat her on his lap. She could feel his hard member brush her and she saw him smirk at her intake of breath as he rocked her hips against him. He then pulled her down onto him and she gasped as he did so. No matter how many times they'd had sex, he always filled her completely and this time was no different, except it was, because instead of the hard fast strokes that had her screaming in minutes, he thrust into her with a gentle rocking motion that hit her spotx and made her bite her lip as she knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Draco's fingers tightened on her hips but instead of their usual battle for dominance, Draco's tongue moved against her own without being rough and this kiss made her melt even further into his arms as he held her tight.

Draco pulled away and watched Hermione's face for any sign that she was bored, but her closed eyes and open mouth made him glad he'd slowed the pace down.

"How's that love?" Draco half groaned, half whispered. Hermione's eyes snapped open and met his and he realised what he'd said and froze. The ball was in her court now. He'd said it but he couldn't take it back while balls deep inside her. It had stopped being simple sex to him now, he'd fallen hard for his kinky witch. He also knew that not many could never have unlocked the vixen he held in his arms since much of their passion came from their tendency to bicker like the old days during the school day.

Hermione swallowed hard.

"Love?" Hermione stammered and Draco nodded, but although his expression was neutral, he was still frozen beneath her. "Are you sure, because I can't do this if you're not," Hermione whispered avoiding his eyes as she looked over his shoulder. Draco turned her face towards him with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"This is not just sex Draco...It-it hasn't been for a while...I don't think I want just sex anymore," Hermione breathed.

"That's good then," Draco smiled before he pulled her further onto him making a little gasp escape Hermione's mouth.

"Why?" Hermione whimpered as Draco placed little kisses along her neck.

"Because I don't want just sex either, and this hasn't been about sex for a while," Draco murmured as Hermione rocked her hips onto him.

"So we're on the same page?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Draco replied.

"Then can we be Draco and Hermione in public, not Malfoy and Granger?" Hermione asked as Draco wrapped his arms around her back and quickened his pace. A groan made it's way out of her throat and her head fell onto Draco's strong shoulder.

"It's going to be hard," Draco grunted. He was getting rougher, but that couldn't be helped, pleasure was taking over and Hermione's moans in his ear only spurred him on..

"It's worth it," Hermione whispered in between breaths as Draco's thrusts into her began to drive her towards her third orgasm of the night.

Hermione gasped in shock as Draco suddenly moved, turning her around and laying her on the tiled floor as he stood in the bath. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it onto his shoulder before holding her hips and thrusting hard into her. She watched Draco's face through half closed eyes as he screwed her. His eyes had closed and his mouth had opened as he moaned quietly. Hermione pulled his hands to her breasts and his eyes opened, before he leant forwards and sucked one of her nipples into his gorgeous mouth while he continued to rock into her.

Hermione's head fell back as pleasure swept over her.

"Oh Dray..." Hermione sighed.

"Mi?" Draco questioned, slowing down and letting go of her breasts.

"No. Faster...harder Draco," Hermione gasped as she grabbed hold of his arms. She saw him smirk then he grabbed her waist and began to thrust into her as hard as he dared. Hermione moaned loudly over the slapping noise of flesh against flesh and the soft splashing of water. Then she felt her stomach tightening and her back arched off the wet tiles.

"Draco...I'm...fuck...oh shit... Draco!" Hermione cried out, her loud scream echoed off the walls as he felt her clamp down on him. The sudden tightness and Hermione's cry forced Draco over the edge and he came deep inside his witch as the noise of her orgasm echoed around him.

As he came down from his orgasm he watched Hermione, she was gorgeous and she was his, and as he let Hermione's leg down gently and pulled her into the water, holding her small body to his, he felt his heart swell.

"Hermione...I...I love you," Draco whispered into her wet curls. He felt Hermione smile against his shoulder followed by a kiss on his jaw.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione murmured.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Draco pulled out of Hermione causing her to blush.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I feel disgusting," Hermione whispered, hyper aware of Draco's cum inside her and the fact she was still in a bath.

"Why?"

"Cause we're still in the bath," Hermione replied. Draco chuckled and pulled her close.

"That logic makes no sense, so i'm going to assume you're tired. Come on, bed time," Draco smirked.

Hermione climbed out the bath on shaky legs followed by Draco who smacked her hard on the arse.

"Ow," she yelled.

"What? Wasn't me," Draco smirked as he cast a quick scourgify over himself and Hermione, before he threw her a big white towel and headed into her bedroom.

"Why my bed?"

"Because mine is a little wet right now," Draco grinned suggestively, making Hermione blush, but she followed him to her bed.

"You'll find I don't have expensive taste like you do. I was happy with my old bedding."

"You could have had anything... And you chose cotton?" Draco sneered. Hermione knew he was playing with her and she sighed. "You have posts though...that could be interesting," Draco mused. Hermione climbed into her bed ignoring him till he slid in next to her.

"You're gorgeous you know," Draco murmured into her neck.

"No i'm not," Hermione groaned.

"yes you are...gorgeous and sexy," Draco continued. Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled back against him. "I rest my case," Draco snickered as her bare bum brushed his semi erect member.

"Go to sleep Draco," Hermione groaned.

"Okay, okay...I'm just happy," Draco murmured.

"About what?"

"Being able to show my affections for you in public."

"Oh," Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be right here," Draco said, placing a kiss on Hermione's shoulder as he pulled her closer. "Goodnight Mi."

"Night Draco," Hermione answered, her eyes closed eventually as Draco's fingers created a pattern on her bare body, lulling her to sleep.

 

"Oi lazy bones!" Ginny yelled as she banged into Hermione's room the next morning. Hermione and Draco jumped out of their sleep then glared at the red head who just smirked. "Good night?" She asked as she leant in the doorway.

"Mi, please remove your friend from the room," Draco groaned as he turned over.

"Get your lazy asses up, its almost time for breakfast!" Ginny said loudly.

"Oh," Hermione murmured quietly then her eyes opened wide. "Shit! Can you leave so we can get out of bed."

"Of course," Ginny smirked as she left the room. "Five minutes perverts!" She then giggled from the common room. Draco groaned and left the bed.

"Why is your friend so damn annoying?"

"She was born that way," Hermione answered.

Ten minutes later Hermione pulled Draco to the side just outside the Great Hall allowing Ginny to go on ahead. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Promise you wont leave me to face that all on my own?" Hermione murmured.

"I promise, we're in this together remember." Hermione smiled at his words and then nooded.

"I'm ready." Draco took her hand and walked into the hall. He could feel a few eyes on him but by the time they had sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table with Potter and Ginny whispers had broken out. Hermione's shoulders were stiff and he rubbed his hand against her lower back trying to relax her.

"You guys finally decided to get serious then?" Harry questioned while glaring at Draco.

"Harry don't," Hermione pleaded quietly.

"Yup," Draco answered at the same time.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? This won't be a walk in the park," Harry said quietly. Hermione glared at him.

"Of course I'm sure...and I'm not stupid," Hermione glared.

"Oh lighten up, all of you... Hermione's been getting great sex and now she has the security of knowing it wasnt just about the sex," Ginny smirked as she bit into an apple. Harry's face flushed as did Hermione's but he turned back to face Draco.

"It's not that simple Ginny. They'll face alot of stick for this. You'd better look after her," Harry glared.

"No shit Potter, I figured everyone would accept it and love us for our excellent display of unity. And don't even think for a second that I won't try to protect her," Draco almost snarled. "It's gonna be hassle but she's worth it."

"She has a name, and she doesn't need protecting, I've faced a few backlashes while sticking by Harry for nearly a decade," Hermione scowled as she took a toast rack from the table. "Coming Draco?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

"Sure," Draco smiled back and he wrapped his arm around Hermione as they left the great hall ignoring the curious gazes from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, ignoring the accusing glares from Gryffindor and taking no notice of the disgusted sneers from Slytherin.


	9. Hostile

As Hermione went about her day she found no one really said anything to her about Draco when they were together. The only time anyone approached her that first day was outside her Ancient Runes class without Draco where Parkinson walked up to her. Hermione saw her coming and tensed up.

"Listen Granger," She started "Draco may seem tough, but he's going to go through a lot of shit cause of you. So if you are doing this to be funny, quit now." Parkinson glared at Hermione who just shook her head.

"I know he's not as tough as he seems, he's not the only one who will go through a-," Hermione started by Parkinson cut her off.

"You're a muggle-born witch, a Gryffindor and one of the saviours of the wizarding world. People will listen to you when you defend your actions. No one will listen to him if he tries to do the same. He could be disowned for you," Parkinson glared.

"We know what we're going to face, but he is worth it and somehow he thinks I'm worth all that trouble too," Hermione replied with a soft frown on her face.

"If I wanted your input Parkinson, I would have asked you for it," Draco's voice whipped out from behind them.

"Draco?" Both girls questioned as they turned around to find him leaning on a wall.

"I have a free period," Draco replied.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked as Draco walked closer.

"I promised I wouldn't let you face everything on your own," Draco murmured as he ran a finger down Hermione's jaw. Hermione blushed as she caught his hand.

"You're too sweet," Hermione smiled. Draco grinned a lopsided smile and shrugged.

"I try," He then replied.

"I was thinking…do you want to go for dinner this weekend?"

"You could have asked me that this evening after class." The door opened and Hermione's class filed in.

"I need an answer now so I can sort it out," Draco replied.

"Miss Granger are you coming in?" Professor Vector called.

"Yeah okay Draco… and coming Professor," Hermione replied quickly. She turned to go inside but Draco caught her and kissed her hard and quick leaving her in a semi daze as he strolled off.

"Miss Granger, the lesson?"

"Yes Professor sorry," Hermione hurried into her class, shaking her head to clear it.

 

When Hermione left her class she walked straight into Draco who took her hand and began to walk down to dinner with her.

"I don't need you around every single second Draco… As much as I appreciate your company," Hermione blushed.

"I know you don't, but that doesn't stop me wanted to be here," Draco grinned. Hermione smiled indulgently. At dinner Draco sat with Hermione next to Ginny, Luna and Neville, the latter of which, glared heavily at Draco throughout dinner.

"Yes Longbottom?" Draco drawled after a few minutes. Hermione pinched his leg making him hiss in pain.

"Be nice," Hermione breathed.

"It's hard to be nice when someone glares at you without speaking for ten to fifteen minutes," Draco muttered back.

"Why him Hermione?" Neville asked sharply, glaring at Hermione instead.

"Neville…"Hermione pleaded.

"Why him?" Neville insisted and Hermione glared.

"It just happened okay?" Hermione snapped. "I was upset after I found out Ron cheated on me and Draco comforted me and made me happy and then everything just fit into place."

"He made you more than happy," Ginny mumbled, causing Hermione to smack the back of her head. "Ow."

"Time and place Ginny," Hermione hissed while Draco snickered.

"What do you mean by that Ginny?" Neville growled.

"Oh, she only meant that Hermione and Draco have be-," Draco, who was closest to Luna, clamped a hand over her mouth stopping her sentence cold.

"Oi!" Neville protested. Luna's eyes crinkled around the corners as she grinned behind Draco's hand.

"Oops, sorry," Luna laughed as she removed his hand.

"Look Longbottom, if you care so much about Hermione and her name and reputation, you won't force an answer now. Not in the middle of the Great Hall where this incident is being watched by almost everyone," Draco murmured meeting Neville's eyes with a dangerous look in his own eyes.

Neville looked between Hermione's pleading gaze and Draco's dangerous glare and then snorted before dropping his fork.

"Have you forgotten everything he did?" Neville growled before walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione rubbed her face with her hands and Draco sighed.

"Sorry," He then murmured.

"Not your fault," Hermione answered.

"Can you help me with McGonagall's essay please Mione?" Ginny asked brightly, changing the subject like a pro.

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been in the seventh year common room," Hermione grinned.

"Well it's been interesting. Ron's gone off Lavender and keeps moping around while she throws herself at him every chance she gets. Harry has been making goo-goo eyes at Pansy Parkinson and it appears that Blaise Zabini is nursing a crush for Luna, only Neville and Luna have been going at it like rabbits," Ginny murmured in a hushed tone. Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Where was I to miss all this?" Hermione blurted out and Ginny smirked at her.

"Doing him," Ginny said, she maintained a straight face for a few seconds then snickered, unable to contain her amusement.

"You need to get laid Weasley," Draco muttered.

"And are you going to do the honours Malfoy?" Ginny asked sweetly, causing Draco to splutter. "Thought not." Hermione giggled at Draco's lack of composure until he put his mouth very close to her ear.

"Who are you laughing at? I still have that leather cord remember," Draco breathed causing Hermione to blush as she remembered the last time.

"Really guys?" Ginny asked.

"Shut up," Hermione smirked before leaning close to Draco. "I still remember that spell…and a simple accio spell will put that cord in my hands won't it," Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her, mischief and lust in his grey eyes then he kissed her and left the table and walked out with a casual grace.

"Ugh," Ginny said.

"What?"

"Just a quick curious question…Do I actually want to ever be in your common room again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I want to sit on your sofa, or your bed, or lean anywhere?" Hermione blushed heavily.

"Probably not," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You two are disgusting," Ginny sighed. Hermione finished her drink and placed down her dessert spoon.

"You two finished?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Luna nodded and they all went to leave together.

Hermione didn't expect Ron to stick out his foot as she passed him and she fell and hit the floor hard, hearing something snap as she did. Ginny had her wand pointed in her brothers face in an instant, but Hermione caught her foot as she sat up slowly, biting her lip to stop her cry of pain as she felt her ankle sting.

"Ginny, leave him…he's not worth it," Hermione said quietly as Luna helped her up. She couldn't put any weight on her ankle and she figured she had broken it.

"Ronald Weasley, you're a disgusting piece of shit, a cheat and a pathetic little child," Hermione hissed before she conjured a set of crutches and limped out painfully. Her wrist screaming in pain as she did.

Ginny and Luna helped Hermione get to Madame Pomfrey who shooed Luna out, as one of her friends had to leave.

"I think I've broken my ankle and I've hurt my wrist," Hermione complained. Madam Pomfrey stood and waved her wand, tutting as she confirmed what Hermione already knew.

"You were right dear, broken ankle and a sprained wrist. Not to worry that is easily fixed," Pomfrey smiled warmly and with a second wave of her wand and a rap on her ankle and then her wrist, Hermione felt the joints overheat and then cool right the way down as with an uncomfortable click the bones in her ankle righted themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who has found me again from Fanfiction.net I have made (am making) a major alteration to this story here because I wasn't happy with it before. So from this point forwards I'm sort of writing new material so please leave reviews and let me know what you think :D


	10. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who came here for the Blaise/Ginny tag.... enjoy :D

Hermione and Ginny left the hospital wing 20 minutes later as Madam Pomfrey had wanted to make sure Hermione didn’t need any pain potion and as they walked Ginny could feel waves of anger radiating from her long term friend.

“So are you going to tell Malfoy about Ron?” Ginny asked finally after opening and closing her mouth several times. Hermione rolled her eyes as she hobbled up the last step on a staircase and considered the fact she had three more to go.

“Maybe. I don’t know, Draco might just kill him this time, if I don’t kill him myself for acting so fucking childish,” Hermione growled as the image of Ron’s churlish glare floated in her mind’s eye. Thinking of one boar-headed Gryffindor brought forth the image of another and it only managed to sour her mood even more. 

“What about Neville?” Ginny asked, her thoughts seeming to follow along the same lines as Hermione’s.

“I don’t know about him either. I feel like giving him a fucking slap. When did these boys start thinking they owned me or had to protect my fucking virtue or something?” Hermione snapped. At that one Ginny laughed.

“Protect your virtue?” Ginny giggled around her hand as she tried to smother her laughter.

“Yeah, haven’t you noticed? All year it’s been don’t do this and don’t do that and who are you looking at. It’s getting old. At least Draco doesn’t treat me like I can’t and won’t hex someone’s bollocks off,” Hermione continued. Ginny sobered under her friends rant then she grabbed her arm.

“Look Mione, they all care about you that’s all,” Ginny said softly and she knew her words touched Hermione as her frown softened ever so slightly but Ginny just shook her head. “Help me with my essay tomorrow, go and get that tension fucked out of you first,” Ginny winked suggestively, causing Hermione to slap her arm in indignation.

“Draco was right, you need to get laid,” Hermione snickered as she walked off down the corridor towards her common room.

Ginny let Hermione's arm slip from her hand and watched her friend walk back to her common room silently agreeing with her as she tried not to think how drastically wrong her and Harry had turned out to be for each other. So wrapped u in her own thoughts she didn’t notice another person in the corridor until she walked straight into the muscled chest of Blaise Zabini at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey Zabini," Ginny murmured as he fell into step with her.

"You okay Ginny? You seem a bit out of it?" Blaise asked looking down at her with those gold eyes and correctly guessing that there was something off

"I'm fine…Hermione's just…," The lie came easily, rather than admitting to the attractive Slytherin that she was thinking about her ex.

"I know… One day they're bickering in potions like they hate each other, the next he walks in holding her hand acting like they've been going for months," Blaise murmured, shaking his head.

"They were," Ginny sighed, coming to the conclusion that there was no point hiding that from Blaise considering he was Malfoy's best friend. Blaise looked at her sharply with his eyes wide.

"How'd you find out?" Blaise asked and Ginny's face broke into a wide grin.

"Harry heard them going at it one day in the week that Hermione split from Ron and he came to find me." Ginny snickered.

"So they've been banging for two months and that dick didn't tell me?" Blaise frowned.

"Yup… I think that if Harry hadn't told me, I would never have found out. They've been keeping a lot between them," Ginny sighed, and then she smirked. "So how's the Luna chasing going?" Ginny was only feigning interest, she hoped it was going terribly but she wasn't going to tell him that but when Blaise sighed she felt a little bubble of hope.

"For the last time… I don't want Lovegood, Longbottom can keep her. In fact I've never wanted her," Blaise growled as he faced Ginny and pulled her to a stop near the broom cupboard around the corner from their common room.

"Then why do you keep hanging around her?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms as she glared up at him. She was trying to maintain her outwards appearance of annoyance but Blaise's gold eyes had the ability to melt her to the core and when he crossed his arms she couldn't help but notice how his biceps bulged against the thin material of the grey v necked jumper he wore.

"God you're so dim sometimes," Blaise sighed before he pulled Ginny against him and kissed her. Ginny felt her brain turn to mush right there in Blaise Zabini's arms and it was all she could do to remember how to breathe let alone realise how stupid she had been.

Blaise pulled away and then looked down at Ginny, his eyes never leaving hers, then with a quick movement she found herself pressed against the wall next to the broom cupboard door as his mouth claimed hers. Ginny couldn't think, all of her senses were being invaded by him, his smell, his strong arms under her slender fingers, his taste as he dominated her tongue, the sound of his almost panicked breathing and the icing on the cake, the sight of his lust filling gold eyes burned into her retinas. The longer she stood there with Blaise's growing erection pressing into her stomach, the more she began to lose control and as she realised this she broke the kiss.

"Wait…" Ginny gasped as she covered his gorgeous lips with her hand to stop him scattering her thoughts again. She felt Blaise smirk against her hand and she glanced up to see his usual cocky grin in place. "Don't get too cocky mister, I'm not the only one who's affected," Ginny smirked back, casting a deliberate glance down to his tenting trousers. Blaise chuckled as he removed Ginny's hand from his mouth and began to kiss a trail down her neck that sent tingles straight to her core and she almost gave in.

"Merlin I want you." Blaise gasped as he bit her softly, forcing a whimper of need from Ginny.

"Not…not here…" Ginny finally managed to gasp as Blaise's ministrations scattered her thoughts

"Where then?" Blaise murmured against her flushed skin.

"Everyone should still be at dinner…we could sneak to the common room," Ginny moaned.

"Too many possibly interruptions…" Blaise whispered in her ear before he gently bit her ear lobe, forcing another quiet gasp from the pliant witch.

"Room of requirement." Ginny finally remembered and Blaise froze before smirking at her.

"Lead the way." Blaise stepped back from Ginny to allow her to pass, and it was all she could do to not grab his hand and pull him along with her.

It seemed to take forever to get to the Room of Requirement, but after walking past it three times she pulled Blaise through the door that appeared and took a second to marvel at the room. There was an enormous four poster bed that was the main centrepiece of the room, and everything was dark red, the lights, the chaise lounge in the corner, but Ginny didn't have much longer to think about it as Blaise's long fingers unhooked her robe from her shoulders and let it drop to the ground. His surprisingly soft hands then began to undo the buttons of her shirt until Ginny covered his hands with hers and stepped back out of his touch. Boldly holding his gaze she deliberately bit her lip and began to undress herself, allowing her shirt to fall from her shoulders while her tie still hung around her neck and taking a step back when Blaise stepped towards her.

"Come here…" Blaise rumbled.

"Or what?" Ginny smirked as she slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, silently thankful that she had decided to wear her green lace underwear, the only sexy underwear she owned, regardless of who it was originally bought for.

"Slytherin colours…" Blaise half groaned half smirked as he stared at Ginny, his threat forgotten. Ginny only smiled.

"Would you like them on or off?" Ginny asked while licking her lips.

"On." Blaise said shortly before he caught her hips in a strong grip and pulled them back to his as his mouth crashed against hers. She couldn't help the moan that slipped out in-between kisses and as her pale slender fingers crept up his jumper she had to bite her lip to stop the gasp as she felt the hard ridges of his stomach. Blaise chuckled against her neck as he felt her freeze.

"Surprised?" Blaise asked before dropping another hot kiss onto her flushed lips

"Not really," Ginny panted as her breath returned.

"Are you sure?" Those gold eyes were taunting her and Ginny scowled at him but Blaise only smirked at her and slowly removed his grey jumper, teasing her with every inch of toned brown torso that he revealed. By the time he finally tossed his jumper to one side Ginny was tingling with anticipation, she wanted to kiss every inch of him.

"See something you like?" Blaise teased. Ginny scowled at him before pushing him against the bed and dragging his mouth back to hers.

"Would you like your ego stroking or something?" Ginny asked in between kisses.

"I want something stroking alright," Blaise rumbled as he pressed his obvious erection into her. Ginny smirked as she let her hands drop to his zipper.

"Oh do you?" She whispered as she slowly began to undo his trousers and let them fall along with his boxers, allowing his large member to spring free. Ginny's eyes widened slightly at his size but before Blaise could say something smart she knelt down in front of him and took his erection in her mouth, taking small satisfaction in the short gasp that Blaise let slip through his teeth as she brought one hand up to cup him. Blaise's hand clenched in her hair as Ginny began to bob up and down and by the sound of his moans he was enjoying himself, but with a mischievous glance upwards she let him slide into her throat.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shittt. Fuckkk…" Blaise gasped as his body tensed, but Ginny obviously must have sensed how close he was getting because she stood up and kissed him.

"Blaise…"

"Ginny…"

"I want you," Ginny whispered. Blaise didn't need telling twice and picked her up and threw her on the bed.

Ginny smiled to herself as she took in Blaise's expression. He was the most impassive Slytherin there was but right now he was so open. There was obvious lust in his gold coloured eyes and the way he was biting his lip made it clear how much he wanted her and Ginny loved it. Blaise flicked a glance at Ginny as he kissed a trail down her inner thigh making her tense as his kisses sent tingles to her core. Without wasting a second Blaise knelt between her legs and returned the favour, licking and sucking on her clit as he pushed two fingers into her cunt repeatedly, causing Ginny to cry out as she turned to jelly under his fingers.

Ginny's eyes flew open as Blaise moved away and placed his hands next to her head as he leant over her.

"Can I?" Blaise whispered. Ginny nodded but he didn't move. "Are you on anything?" Blaise asked, more clearly this time.

"Yes," Ginny gasped and Blaise grinned at her before he slid his huge length into her causing her to hiss in pain and pleasure as his size stretched her more than ever. Blaise froze as he heard her pain and wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He gasped.

"Yes… please Blaise…" Ginny gasped and Blaise bit down on her shoulder as he began to thrust into her.

Ginny felt all thought and reason flee from her head, the only thing that was real to her right now was Blaise's strong warm body above her and the feel of his penis as he fucked her into oblivion, filling her completely with each thrust and Blaise could only just believe his ears. Ginny Weasley, the girl he'd had a crush on since forever and the girl who had continuously glared at him with scorn in her eyes, was borderline screaming as he screwed her. Somewhere in the back of his conscious he registered that he was probably being too rough with her but Ginny's nails raked down his back as her legs locked around his waist and the thought was lost as he rolled over, pulling the witch on top.

Ginny was looking down at him and he was mesmerised as she placed her soft hands on his chest and began to ride him, slowly sliding up his length and then slamming back down, crying out every single time as he met her with a thrust of his own. Blaise's hands gripped her tiny waist of their own accord and he began to guide her in a rough rocking motion as he felt his grip on his control slipping away, but as he felt the surging feeling signalling he was going to cum, Ginny began to shake and he held her still and thrust up into her quickly, feeling her go rigid as she flung her head back and screamed his name. The next second he felt her clamp down on him as her body shook violently and before he could register what was happening he had filled her with his cum before she collapsed on top of his chest, panting.

Ginny felt reason begin to return to her as sleep began to take over and she smiled to herself because that was the best orgasm she'd ever had. She could hear that Blaise had fallen asleep as she could hear his soft breath underneath her ear where she was lying and forgetting the fact Blaise's cum was still dripping from her slit, where Blaise's cock was still buried, she fell asleep.


	11. Intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it came to my attention that I had accidentally left something in this chapter that I'm in the process of editing out. I've fixed this now, so apologies to everyone who left this chapter feeling confused. :)

Ginny could feel his eyes boring into her as she sat with her friends in the common room. She had wanted to get a shower when she finally woke up but realising the time she had decided to get one when she got back so now she was sitting with her friends still wearing Blaise's scent like a second skin because they called her over as she was on her way. Glancing up from her heavy charm book she locked eyes with the man himself and he smirked at her before biting his lower lip and winking suggestively. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she turned away, it was shocking how brazen he was.

"You alright Gin?" Neville asked as he frowned at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Nev," Ginny replied as she unhooked her hair from her ear to hide her face slightly.

"You sure, you look a little flustered," Harry pushed. Ginny looked up and glared at him.

"I said I'm fine!" Ginny flipped a page of the book roughly. She could still feel Blaise's eyes on her but truth be told she was rather embarrassed to be around him at the minute and was trying to avoid speaking to him.

As the evening dragged into the night Ginny threw down her quill in exasperation, she was half way through a foot long essay for Professor McGonagall that she'd had to start over twice because her handwriting had just gone from bad to worse and she'd left ink splodges all over the page. It didn't help that no matter where she sat in the common room she could still feel Blaise staring at her. Slowly one by one the common room began to clear until Ginny was the last of the Gryffindors still downstairs while more or less all of Slytherin was still awake.

"Oi Weaselette!" Pansy Parkinson yelled from one of the black sofas at the other end of the room.

"What Parkinson?" Ginny snapped as she looked up from a passage in the book she was using.

"Did you have any idea Draco was fucking your friend?" Pansy called out nastily.

"Is it any of your business?" Ginny shot back.

"Well, not particularly," Pansy smirked, knowing that it would be easy to get a rise out of the red head.

"Then fuck off and don't ask questions," Ginny growled as she glared at the pug faced girl. Pansy smirked but went back to speculating the reason why Hermione spent so much time in her own common room, her loud voice creating lewd scenarios for the other Slytherins to deny or agree with. Ginny just shook her head and tried to refocus, drowning out the sound of the annoying group. 

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Someone rumbled from nearby quite a while later. Ginny looked up to find that the common room was empty and the only people around were herself and Blaise which wasn't comforting.

"Not a lot," Ginny murmured as she scratched out another few sentences for her essay, but as she was scratching Blaise took the quill from her hand. "Hey!" Ginny growled.

"McGonagall's essay isn't due till next week, why are you ignoring me?" Blaise murmured as he tucked Ginny's hair back behind her ear.

Ginny instantly flushed

"That obvious am I?"

"That and the fact the Zabini's are part telepath, hence the eyes," Blaise murmured. Ginny looked at him sharply, her eyebrows hiking up below her fringe.

"What?"

"Just kidding your face is an open book," Blaise finished and Ginny sighed as she leant back in her chair.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Please."

"Well, I don't normally do this shit Blaise. I've never been one to just fuck someone on a whim, but at the same time… that was the best sex I've had in my life," Ginny murmured, her ears flushing beetroot red as she admitted how good everything had been.

"You don't have to push me away you know… We could take things slow, maybe with the added sex bonus," Blaise suggested, raising one perfect eyebrow in suggestion as his large hand splayed across her thigh, fingers pressing into her inner thigh causing her to bite her lip as heat pooled at her core.

"Why me Blaise?" Ginny suddenly asked and Blaise's hand froze on its wandering up her thigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could have any girl at Hogwarts yet you chose the one person who you can't actually openly be with because of that Slytherin lot," Ginny mumbled.

"You think I care what they think?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Well you at least care what some people think," Ginny countered. "Otherwise you would have just come over to talk to me rather than waiting for the common room to be empty."

"Do you want to be outed so soon, because I think it's fun sneaking around behind their backs… and none of the other girls at Hogwarts caught my eye," Blaise replied with a mischievous wink.

"Not even Davis?" Ginny asked as she raised her eyebrow. She'd seen Blaise and Tracy laughing with each other and judging from the look on Tracey's face, she had obviously been with Blaise before and wanted him again. She saw Blaise's expression twist and then he shrugged.

"Davis is just a close friend… We dated but the attraction wasn't there," Blaise replied. Ginny rolled her eyes and then looked back at the paragraph she had been reading.

"Right, you've done enough work for one day," Blaise huffed as he yanked the book from Ginny, cornered the page and then pulled her from her seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her brown eyes glinting dangerously. Blaise smirked at her before suddenly ducking and flipping her over his shoulder causing Ginny to squeal loudly before she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Blaise chuckled to himself as he marched in the direction of her bedroom before planting a smart smack onto her exposed bum forcing Ginny to cry out again, but this time he could hear her pleasure and he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

Ginny's thin layer of sensibility was quickly melted away as Blaise set her on her feet inside her bedroom before turning to shut the door, and when he turned back his golden gaze froze her where she stood. She couldn't think and she could barely breathe under his soft but predatory stare and she knew he knew that, because with deliberate slowness he pulled his jumper over his head and let it fall to the floor as he walked towards her slowly.

As he approached her it gave Ginny time to admire him again, strong broad shoulders narrowing into his waist, washboard abs with the finest trail of dark hair heading south from his belly button. His trousers were slung low on his hips, hiding him from her view, but she could still see an imprint of his growing erection through them. When he was close enough to touch her eyes flickered back up to meet his and she was almost surprised at the look there. For the first time in the entire time she'd known him, she saw vulnerability there, all Zabini bravo washed away as he asked her permission with his eyes.

"Ginevra…" Blaise whispered and for the first time Ginny didn't jump to correct him, she just pulled him to her, a muffled groan rising up her throat as his mouth fell against hers, hot and needy. In an instant Blaise had her lying underneath him on her bed, his kiss bruising as his long fingers both caressed and grabbed at her waist, her hair, her legs, her bum, he was everywhere all at once and still is wasn't enough and she ached with need.

"Blaise… please,"

"What do you want?" Blaise murmured against the skin of her neck as he moved his assault to the sensitive skin there, nipping at the skin directly beneath her jaw.

"You," Ginny gasped as she involuntarily pressed her hips up to his.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. His voice was husky in her ear and she could hear his amusement, but underneath that she could hear how genuine he sounded, even as he bit her ear softly.

"Yes…. Merlin yes," Ginny gasped, her nails pressing into him as if to demonstrate her urgency.

Blaise pulled back for just a second to look at her and Ginny met his liquid gold eyes, darkened with lust with a small smirk.

"Scared Zabini?" She taunted, breathless. The next second he had murmured a spell and removed their clothes and she felt him spring free against her centre with no barriers between them and she breathed in sharply.

"Scared Weasley?" Blaise whispered as he rubbed his erection in between her wet folds, teasing her. Ginny only rolled her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, forcing him to slide inside her, and when he did they both cried out softly against each other.

This time was different to the time in the room of requirement. That time had been fast and needy and out of control, while this time Blaise was gentle, more gentle than she'd ever imagined he could be as he moved inside her. Her name a whispered prayer as he caught her hands and moved them above her head.

Somewhere in the haze Ginny remembered that her room hadn't been silenced and she clamped her mouth shut against a moan as Blaise slid almost the complete way out of her and then all the way back in, but he interpreted her sudden movement as pain and he froze.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Blaise's voice was soft and concerned and Ginny opened her eyes to look at him shaking her head.

"No… I just remembered that anyone can hear us," Ginny murmured as she reached up to touch his face.

"Don't worry about it, no one can get in," Blaise whispered as he began to move again, touching his lips to hers softly. Ginny groaned with frustration as he moved his lips away and she saw Blaise arch an eyebrow. "What?"

"I need more," Ginny whispered, feeling her face flush as she said so, but he didn't laugh he only kissed her hard.

"I know exactly what you mean," He groaned, his voice a deep rumble as he caught one of her legs and thrust into her, hard.

Ginny threw her hand up to her mouth to muffle her quiet scream of pleasure and she saw Blaise's eyes glint wickedly as he sat back and raised her legs to his shoulders. Knocking her hand aside he covered her mouth with his own hand and then Ginny couldn't think. Alh she could think about was Blaise's length slamming into her, stretching her and filling her as he gave her exactly what she needed. She knew that if his hand wasn't covering her mouth, she would've woken the whole house up and he knew that too. He was quickly pushing her to the edge, a precipice that she had only fallen off completely with him, when the next second he went still and she felt him grind into her before he was gone.

"Blaise," Ginny cried, almost immediately. The word was out of her mouth before she'd had chance to register it and she almost regretted the need in her voice before he had lifted her and put her back down on the bed and slid behind her, covering them over almost in the same movement.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, don't worry," Blaise whispered against the skin of her shoulder as he lined himself up with her from this angle. Then he was inside her again, and Ginny gripped the edge of the bed, her knuckles turning white as she bit into the pillow, muffling her cries as she got closer to her orgasm. But Blaise didn't let up and within seconds Ginny arched back, her breath stopping, and Blaise quickly covered her mouth an instant before she cried out as she came hard on his dick. The feel of Ginny cumming on him, easily tipped Blaise over the edge and he bit down on Ginny's shoulder as he came inside her, muffling his own cry against her soft skin as his muscles tensed.

They lay there for minutes afterwards, not speaking, not moving, just enjoying the feel of the other, warm in their embrace before Ginny spoke.

"I seriously need a shower." Blaise laughed quietly before planting a kiss over the bruise mark that he'd left on the back of her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," he then whispered.

"That defeats the object," Ginny hissed, slapping at the hand that had snaked down towards her sensitive clit. Blaise only laughed silently, his laughter vibrating into Ginny as he pulled her back against him.

"Fine, but be quick I want one next," he conceded.

An hour later Ginny lay next to Blaise content for the first time in a while. She was going to just go to sleep naked, but then as an afterthought she quickly threw on some pyjamas just in case Hermione decided to run in in the morning. At least then she could feign innocence.


	12. Temptress

Hermione reached her common room and smirked before she murmured the password. After walking through the now open door she pulled it shut and locked it, she didn't want any interruptions. When she walked into the common room Draco was sat there with his Astrology book open wearing shorts and a black tee shirt. Hermione bit her lip as she watched him, he was always so god damn sexy.

"Hey love, there's a present for you on your bed," Draco said without looking up. Hermione frowned and walked into her room to find a little bag which she emptied to find a white, frilly nighty that was made of see-through mesh and probably wouldn't fall below her bum, accompanied by a little pair of white knickers that were missing a crucial part, and white stockings. Hermione chuckled but began to strip off; Draco really did know how to spoil her.

 

Draco didn't turn around when he heard the door unlock, he didn't turn around when it opened and swung shut and he didn't turn around or look up from his book to see his witch when he felt her curls against his neck.

"Draco, are you going to ignore me all evening? Hermione questioned. Draco stiffened at the tone in her voice, she sounded sexy and he had to fight the urge to turn around. He wasn't prepared for her to tilt his head back and kiss him.

Her kiss broke down all his walls and he groaned as he turned around and saw her. She was so gorgeous, he could see everything through that white mesh nighty and it looked so damn sexy on her as well.

"Fuck... Come here," Draco hissed and Hermione felt his eyes follow her as she walked around the sofa, stopping in front of his knees. Lazily Draco twirled his finger and Hermione rolled her eyes before turning on the spot so he could see her in the daring item.

“Do you like it?” Hermione asked as she turned back to face him.

“Like it. Merlin Granger I don’t think you know exactly what you do to me,” Draco growled as he reached forwards and pulled her onto his lap, his astronomy book discarded on the sofa.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Hermione asked seductively as leant over him, caging him in with her hands on the back of the sofa.

“Well for a start this,” Draco whispered as he rolled his hips against hers pressing his obvious erection into her. Hermione’s eyes darkened with lust as she pressed back. “Then this,” Draco muttered as he took her wrist, frowning as she jumped slightly but ignoring it when she didn’t comment, guiding her hand to rest over his heart which thudded a broken rhythm against her palm.

“When did you become so soppy Malfoy?” Hermione smirked as she used the hand on his chest to push him back and then began twirling his wand between her fingers. Draco’s eyes glinted as he watched her.

“Whatever do you mean, _Granger_?” Draco responded.

“Well… once upon a time, you’d already be having your way with me and I specifically remember a time when you mercilessly made me beg for you,” Hermione whispered as she leant forwards and placed a burning trail of kisses up his throat. Draco swallowed nervously, but was utterly powerless to the witch on his lap.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Draco drawled, trying to maintain his usual composure as Hermione’s cold fingers trailed underneath his tee-shirt. At his words her nails dug into his chest ever so slightly and she pulled back.

“Oh really?” Hermione whispered against his overheated skin. “Do you need a refresher?”

 

Draco gulped as he wondered what his Gryffindor Princess had in store for him when she wordlessly cast a summoning charm and true to her earlier words she snatched the leather cord he had threatened her with out of the air, along with her Gryffindor tie.

“Now what do you plan to do with those Granger?” Draco asked, raising one perfect eyebrow, but Hermione only smiled at him as she gathered his hands in his lap. Flashing a quick smile she clicked her fingers and the small piece of cord sprang to life, wrapping itself around his wrists and binding his hands together.  Draco only continued to watch her but she felt his cock twitch against her which prompted a sly smile to her face before she slid back off his knees and sank to the floor in between his legs.

 

Draco watched his temptress on the floor in front of him as she removed his shorts and boxers so she could take his penis in her hand and he couldn’t help but let his head fell back as Hermione began to jerk him off slowly. She kept that pace up for a while, brutally slow, knowing he wanted more.

“Draco, what do you want?” Hermione purred, a wicked smile gracing her face when he glared at her with his mouth clamped shut. “So you’re not going to beg for me?” At this Draco’s mouth popped open.

“Fuck no,” Draco hissed and Hermione tutted as she let him go, standing in front of him as she twisted the tie between her fingers.

“Language,” She warned as she tied her tie around her neck, leaving it long and Draco ached to hold it just to take back some control over session and he knew Hermione knew that when he saw the glint in her eye. “Tell me what you want Draco… I’m happy to oblige,” Hermione smirked and Draco groaned, knowing he was done for.

“Take me in your mouth Hermione. Please,” Draco whispered eventually, his eyes screwed shut in an attempt to keep the pleading out of his tone.

 

Hermione giggled then slid his erection into her mouth and began to lick and suck him, dragging moans out of his throat. His noises triggered Hermione’s own arousal and she began to grow wet and she dropped one hand between her legs to rub her clit. As her speed on Draco sped up, so did her fingers on herself until Draco tried to push her away after she let his cock touch the back of her throat.

 

"Mi, I'm going to cum," Draco gasped but she kept going, making him squirm as she hollowed her cheeks out on him until Draco caught her hair, changing her angle and he gasped as he felt his dick slip down her throat causing him to blow his load right down her throat. He could only stare as Hermione swallowed it all and licked him clean. No girl had ever done that for him. With a mischievous smile she pulled him off the sofa by his bound hands and led him by the hand to her bedroom kicking the door shut after she pushed him in.

 

“You broke the rules Draco,” Hermione purred as she backed him up towards her bed. Draco’s mind was clouded as he watched her, watched the way her pupils dilated as she looked at him, watched the way she delicately licked her fingers,  watched the way that tempting nighty rode up over her bum. He had meant to be the dominant one today but Hermione had had other ideas but he knew that maybe he could turn things around. She hadn’t made that tie around her neck unusually long for no reason.

“How so?” Draco argued when he finally found his voice. His hands were still bound but Hermione didn’t know that most of his possessions were charmed to allow someone else’s magic to work on it only for a short time.

“Do you think I bound your hands for no reason?” Hermione asked, hands on hips as she stood in front of him. Draco smirked at her before pulling his wrists gently apart to her astonishment. Without giving her time to think Draco yanked the witch forwards by her tie and catching her hands in one of his. Bending to his will instantly the cord snapped around her wrists and Draco smirked triumphantly. “Fuck,” Hermione gasped and Draco laughed as he pulled her onto her bed.

“Language Granger,” Draco grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes as she lay in the middle of the bed watching him as he stripped out of his shirt and rested his wand on the bedside table. “On your back Granger, legs spread,” Draco ordered causing Hermione to hesitate but then roll obediently onto her back.

 

Taking his own sweet time Draco climbed onto her bed, his stormy eyes gazing hungrily at her as he analysed her lying there with her legs open for him. Her wrists hadn’t been bound to the headboard yet but she knew now that if she behaved for him he wouldn’t keep her tied up for long.

“How do you want me Draco?” Hermione whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Not sure yet, but it’s going to be a good long while before I’m finished with you after that display out there,” Draco said with a smirk as he slowly dragged his fingers through her wet slit. “Wet for me already Granger?”

“Always Malfoy,” Hermione responded, her voice a little breathless as his light touch ignited a fire within her. Draco’s eyes seemed to light up with an idea and he lowered himself down between her legs. To Hermione, there was no longer a more beautiful sight than looking down and seeing those molten silver eyes gazing back at her with lust and love while his wicked mouth, so ready to throw insults but put to much better use in between her thighs, hovered over her cunt.

“There’s one condition to this or I’ll stop,” Draco murmured, his breath fanning over her hypersensitive clit.

“What?” Hermione gasped. Anxious for him to get the rules out of the way so she could have him.

“You can’t cum until I do,” Draco smirked and without giving the temptress time to think he dipped his tongue into her dripping cunt, eliciting a small shriek of pleasure.

 

Draco’s assault on her felt never ending and Hermione found she had to more than once whisper a memorised fact from her history of magic books to keep herself from falling into an orgasm. Each time she did this Draco would laugh quietly to himself, tell her she was correct and then redoubled his efforts with his fingers and tongue, so determined to force her to give in or beg him to stop, but Hermione wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, she wasn’t a stubborn Gryffindor for no reason. It was the fourth time she was reciting a passage when Draco interrupted her.

“Finally,” Draco whispered as he rolled her over and pressed his erection against her backside.

“What?” Hermione panted, not knowing what had caused his sudden change of heart. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was smirking as he pulled her tie around and pulled back lightly, forcing her up onto her still bound hands and knees. “What Draco?” Hermione repeated as Draco went silent behind her. Then his hand went around her neck and he pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest.

“I managed to fuck Hermione Granger into getting a fact wrong,” Draco whispered into her ear, before he let her fall back to her hands and knees and slid his penis into her more than ready and waiting pussy slightly rougher than he would have normally. Hermione shrieked at the forceful intrusion that caused her to fall onto her elbows and then whimpered as she tried to remember how to think and even breathe as Draco slid all the way out of her and then impaled her again. “For the record, the goblin war of 1540 was initiated because of that princess you mentioned taking a fancy to a member of the Hobwin tribe not the Grinwood,” Draco grunted as he nailed her to the bed. Hermione shook her head viciously as if trying to clear it.

“No it was Grinwood because…” Hermione started but then Draco had his hand over her mouth.

“Hermione, now is not the fucking time, just shut up and let me fuck you,” Draco groaned as he tried to keep his head. “Oh and don’t forget.” As he spoke he angled himself in a way that would stimulate her G spot and was rewarded with a guttural moan as Hermione’s hands fisted in her hair. “You can’t cum until I do,” Draco finished as he drove into her at that angle again and was rewarded with a muffled shriek.


	13. Revelation

When Hermione woke the next morning it was to Draco hunting for something.

                “What are you doing?” Hermione questioned sleepily as she pushed her hair off her face and sat up, wincing a little at the slight soreness between her legs. Last night Draco almost fucked her to the point of passing out, or maybe she did pass out, she couldn’t remember much except for sheer pleasure. Draco pulled out from under her bed and looked at her triumphantly with his wand in hand.

                “Looking for this,” Draco grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes before flopping back onto the bed. “Tired love?” Draco winked. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

                “Tired and sore,” She eventually conceded.

                “Well now we know what happens when you get smart and try and play dominant with me,” Draco grinned.

                “I get subbed?” Hermione shrugged.

                “Well… in short. I was going to say you get fucked till you can’t take it anymore,” Draco drawled, drawing closer to her as he pinned her to the bed with that magnetic gaze of his. His words sent a jolt straight to her centre and she felt herself get wet underneath the sheets. Draco’s eyes darkened with lust as if he knew her body’s reaction to him. As if to distract herself Hermione looked around at the clock.

                “Why are you up so early on a Saturday anyways?” Hermione asked.

                “Quidditch. Snakes vs Lions today my love, or did you forget?” Draco teased. Hermione bit her lip as she realised she was now in a bit of a conundrum, who should she cheer for?

                “Oh joy,” Hermione muttered as she swung her legs out of bed.

                “I hope to see you cheering for me when I finally beat Potter to the snitch,” Draco called out as he headed to the shower.

                “We’ll see,” Hermione called out, Draco only laughed.

 

It was a good half an hour later when Hermione walked into the seventh year common room with Draco after taking a deep breath before she’d entered it. She had no idea what would be waiting for her on the other side since she hadn’t been there since everything happened with Ron. When she walked in, a few people looked up at her but no one said anything. A few Slytherins, instead of fixing her with their usual disinterested look, fixed her with lewd stares instead and she glared them down, but besides that nothing.  Taking the stairs two at a time she made her way towards Ginny’s room, leaving Draco to head off in the direction of the Slytherin rooms.

 

Hermione knocked gently, then after and receiving no answer she tried the door, finding it locked she tried a variation of incantations to open the door, gasping in surprise when the door sprang open and she found her friend wrapped in the dark brown arms of Blaise Zabini.

"Um Ginny?" Ginny jumped out of her sleep and looked at her friend standing just inside the room.

"Hi Mione," she said shyly.

"Blaise Zabini... Are you kidding me?"

"Well you're one to talk,  _you're_  with Malfoy," Ginny smirked and as she threw back the covers Hermione realised that Ginny was fully clothed, but something about the glint in her eye proved that something had happened.

“Have fun did you?” Hermione smirked. “Finally took Draco’s advice?”

“Shut up Hermione,” Ginny blushed as she hurtled around the room gathering her quidditch gear.

                “How do you reckon it’s going to work on the pitch today?” Hermione asked with a smirk. Blaise Zabini played chaser as did Ginny. There was going to be an interesting dynamic on that field today.

                “Just the same as it normally does,” Ginny grinned.

The girls were interrupted by Blaise climbing out of bed and clearing his throat. Hermione's jaw almost dropped when she saw him. While Draco was muscled but tall and lithe, Blaise made him look stick thin, he had a broad chest, a flat muscled stomach and with his arms crossed the way they were you couldn't miss his biceps. Hermione blinked a few times, she had always been able to tell that Blaise was built through his robes especially when he was playing quidditch but she didn't realise he had such a beautiful body underneath.

"Do you want me to put clothes on Granger you're staring," Blaise murmured in a bored voice.

"Sorry," Hermione gasped as she blushed and met his eyes, before glancing away. She hadn’t realised Blaise’s eyes were actually gold in colour before today and the realisation was jarring.

                “Look Granger… I haven’t actually got any issues with you, but Draco’s my boy and the fact he’s outed you two as a couple-,”

                “Mean’s something yeah I know, Pansy gave me the same speech yesterday. Believe me Zabini, I have no intentions of hurting him and besides he holds a lot of power in our relationship, it’s not like I’m forcing him to be with me,” Hermione bristled. At her words Zabini grinned.

                “Draco was always a bit of a control freak if you get my meaning,” Zabini winked. Hermione’s mouth popped open and Ginny looked from Blaise’s suggestive smirk to Hermione’s blushing face and then crowed with laughter.

 

                “So someone actually managed to tame the lioness then?” Ginny stage-whispered. Hermione lashed out at her, catching her arm as she heard a voice clearing from the doorway.

                “I did indeed Ginevra,” Draco drawled. Hermione’s body tingled as the sound of his voice washed over her before she whipped around to face him. Draco held his broom over one shoulder and then under his other arm he held Blaise’s quidditch gear and his broomstick.

                “Didn’t know you liked red-heads Zabini,” Draco smirked as he chucked the kit towards his oldest friend.

                “Shut it Malfoy. I didn’t know you liked bushy-haired know-it-alls,” Blaise smirked back then he looked over at Hermione and gave her a crooked smile. “No offence Granger.”

                “None taken,” Hermione responded as her eyes flickered back to Draco. Hermione would never admit it but she had always found Draco attractive in his quidditch uniform, the way his jersey stretched over his chest hinting at the hard planes underneath had always made her want to press her thighs together tightly. Draco smirked at her as if he knew where her thoughts were going.

                “I’m sure Draco will let you wear his quidditch jersey to the after party when we win Granger don’t worry,” Zabini whispered in her ear, making Hermione jump as she hadn’t realised he’d got that close. Draco’s eyes narrowed slightly, his eyes turning the colour of flint as he glared at Zabini’s closeness to Hermione, then Zabini chucked his shirt at him snapping him out of it. “Lighten up Malfoy, I’m only playing.” Zabini smirked dangerously as he followed Draco out of the room.

                “Was that an invitation to the prestigious Slytherin after party?” Ginny breathed. Hermione nodded mutely as she turned to look at her friend who was braiding her long red hair quickly.

                “I believe it was Ginny,” Hermione answered with wide eyes.

 

Half an hour later Hermione joined Ginny at the Gryffindor table next to Harry who was sat with five other younger Gryffindor members who had joined the team this year after re-trials.

                “Glad to see you sat with us as opposed to them Hermione,” Harry said quietly.

                “Hey! You know I’m supporting you guys,” Hermione said haughtily before she smiled at Harry.

                “Well. I know you have someone else to support today that’s all,” Harry smirked as he nodded towards Draco and the Slytherin team. Hermione just gave a noncommittal shrug before she lowered her gaze to avoid the burning silver one she could feel from across the hall.

 

*****

Draco was pouting as they stood in the room of requirement surrounded by a mixture of her friends and his own.

                “Oh come on Malfoy you guys still won,” Harry grinned as he taunted the blonde.

                “Fuck off Potter,” Draco sneered, but it didn’t reach all the way to his eyes and Hermione smacked his shoulder lightly, causing their group to laugh.

 

Strictly speaking the whole party was incredibly out of bounds. Anyone in sixth year or above had been invited to the room of requirement for drinks and games only a clever spell cast by Hermione on all the cups meant that anyone underage couldn’t actually drink any alcohol, any attempt made to drink alcohol caused the whole cup to disappear regardless of who it belonged to so even the older students had stopped giving the underaged kids drinks to “try”. It was with that notion that Hermione found she could actively relax instead of waiting for Mcgonagall to burst in and deem her unfit to be head girl. Now at past midnight only the seventh and eighth years remained in the room of requirement, some still moving to the music that was charmed to be loud only in one area, others engaging in conversation.

 

Hermione was enjoying herself as Neville slowly warmed up to Draco and she even found she could have a pleasant conversation with Theodore Nott until she noticed Harry watching Ginny and Blaise moving together on the little dance floor. To say their dancing was incendiary was an understatement and Hermione knew that if Molly Wesley ever saw her daughter flicking her hair and wiggling her hips wearing just a Slytherin quidditch Jersey and fishnets the way she was now, she’d be in for it.

“Harry you’re looking in the wrong direction,” Hermione smiled as she spotted Parkinson move to get a drink wearing what looked dangerously close to Gryffindor colours. When Harry looked up she nodded in Parkinsons direction and he smiled stupidly before heading off to her and murmuring something that made the girl blush heavily.

“Playing matchmaker are we?” Draco’s sultry voice whispered in her ear and Hermione jumped before grinning at him.

                “Not strictly. Just trying to make Harry open his eyes to potential possibilities, and what better time to do it when he’s tipsy and Pansy is wearing his colours?” Hermione responded as she cast her eyes out over the room, taking a sip of her own drink.

                “Granger you seem mighty preoccupied this evening,” Draco muttered before he placed one kiss on the juncture between her neck and shoulder right at the neck of the slytherin jersey she wore, Hermione leant back into him softly before jumping as he bit her.

                “I just want to make sure everything is going okay,” Hermione responded. Draco snorted and then pulled Hermione from the wall and into the dance area. Hermione shivered as the baseline rocked through her.

                “You need to learn to relax,” Draco smirked, replacing her beer with a firewhisky and challenging her to down it in one. Hermione raised an eyebrow and knocked back the liquid that burned on its way down but warmed her oh so much.

 

It took Hermione 3 more firewhiskys to truly loosen up and let her body move as it wanted to and it was all Draco could do to not pull Hermione into a darkened corner of the room and have his way with her. He could tell she was shy, having never displayed the sexy side he knew she had in front of anyone else, but somehow having Ginny and Blaise nearby helped her relax.


	14. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the keen eyed readers, you may have noticed that I updated this story to include the F/F tag and also the Multi tag... dun dun duuunnn. If this is not to your taste then please, feel free to skip this chapter and head on over to the next one which will sadly be the last chapter. This is my first time writing multi and I tried not to make it too out of character because from past experience that can be jarring as a reader. Pleaseeee leave a review, let me know what you think, where I could maybe improve etc. Happy Readingg!!!!!

Draco was laughing as he pushed Blaise into the heads common room in front of him, as were Ginny and Hermione as they followed after him. Blaise tripped up, landing sprawled on the sofa and he wound up giggling.

                “Hermione! Oh dear sweet Hermione, how can you ever forgive me?” Blaise cried theatrically as he rested his hand over his heart. Draco thumped him and he grunted in pain. “Malfoy, next quidditch practice see if I don’t kill you accidentally,” Blaise groaned.

                “Anywaysssss,” Ginny smirked, rolling her eyes as she revealed the bottle of firewhisky she had nabbed from the party. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

                “I think we’ve all had enough Ginny don’t you?” Hermione laughed.

                “Not by a long shot Miss Granger,” Ginny purred as she conjured four glasses and a set of muggle playing cards.

                “OH no!” Hermione groaned, shaking her head as Ginny pressed a glass into her hand.

                “Mione pleaseeeee,” Ginny pouted and Hermione sighed before eventually accepting the glass and sitting down gracefully on the sofa. Draco grinned at the red-head, glad for once that she was as stubborn as they came and then pulled Hermione into his lap.

                “So I propose a game of red or black,” Ginny announced and Hermione groaned again as she remembered how lethal red or black could be.

                “What’s red or black?” Blaise asked, one eyebrow raised as his gaze almost burnt a hole in Ginny’s fishnets.

                “It’s a guessing game where you first guess the colour of the card, then the suit, then the value, aka king, queen, 2, 4 etc, then the specific card before it finally ends with you dolling out and taking shots for having certain cards,” Hermione explained. Her voice wasn’t as quick due to the amount of alcohol already in her system and Draco eyed her hungrily as she spouted off her facts. Before last night, she’d never known how attractive he had found her mind.

                “Sounds good to me,” Draco muttered, his eyes never leaving Hermione’s. Blaise cleared his throat pointedly and Hermione whipped around to watch Ginny magically shuffling the cards.

                “I’ll start shall I?” Ginny grinned before her lips twisted in thought. “Red,” She guessed before the flipped the card up to reveal a black card.

                “So now she drinks right?” Draco asked. Hermione nodded and poured a generous helping into Ginny’s glass. Ginny scowled at her but raised her glass and threw the amber liquid back swallowing in one and gasping at the burn afterwards. Blaise laughed until Hermione reminded him it was his turn.

 

Red or black turned out to be as dangerous as Hermione thought it would be so it was with a frown of concentration that Hermione cast a quick truth spell over them and charmed some scraps of parchment to flash questions and dares ready for their next game.

                “Truth or Dare?” Draco asked, rolling his eyes but looking worriedly at his oldest friend. Blaise had been known to come out with some pretty scandalous dares.

                “Yup,” Ginny grinned popping the p as she placed the empty bottle of firewhisky in the centre of them. “Truth or Dare,” Ginny muttered and the bottle appeared to hover before Ginny tapped it and it span quickly, shuddering to a halt on Draco.

                “Truth,” Draco drawled automatically.

                “Have you ever fucked a house member?” Ginny asked, reading the question off the parchment. Hermione’s mouth popped open at the blatant question, she hadn’t meant them to come out so lewd but Ginny just grinned at her while Hermione noticed the covert smirk Blaise sent Draco’s way.

                “Yes,” Draco answered simply with a shrug before he touched his finger to the bottle sending it spinning so it settled on Ginny.

                “Dare,” Ginny grinned. Draco rolled his eyes, huffing about ‘bloody Gryffindors’ before he went a light pink colour as his parchment flashed up the words ‘Remove an item of clothing’. Draco held this up and Ginny rolled her eyes before shimmying out of her fishnet tights.

                “Next,” Ginny laughed as she prodded the bottle which came to rest on Blaise.

                “Truth,” Blaise smirked.

                “Ever had a threesome Zabini?” Ginny asked, her voice slightly husky as her ears turned a delicate pink. Blaise glanced at Draco before he glanced back at Ginny.

                “Yes,” Blaise answered, his face revealing nothing more than that and Hermione felt a thrill as he tapped the bottle with his wand. She knew it was landing on her this time. True enough when she looked up she looked into the expectant eyes of her boyfriend, her friend and her whatever he was. “Truth or dare baby?” Blaise asked. Hermione pondered for a second before she opened her mouth.

                “Truth,” She finally said.

                “You three are boring,” Ginny huffed but Hermione ignored her as Blaise held up the question for all to see. Written in blocky letters were the words ‘How many people in this room have you fantasised about?’ Hermione felt her face go bright red as she couldn’t help the gasp that came out her mouth.

                “Oh come on it should be easy Granger,” Blaise teased, but Hermione silently shook her head before taking a deep breath and then holding up three fingers. Under the truth spell she had no ability to actually lie to such a blatant question. Ginny shrugged already knowing about the fantasy Hermione had had involving her, but it was Draco’s reaction Hermione was waiting for and he turned her to face him with a smirk hovering around his mouth.

                “What fantasies have you had involving us three Hermione?” Draco asked. Hermione then shook herself, casting off her doubt and glaring at Draco.

                “Wait till the bottle lands on me again to find that out Draco,” She responded and Blaise chuckled.

                “You should know Hermione, that us Slytherins can be very good at gaining information we want through any means necessary,” Blaise said, arching his eyebrow suggestively. Hermione raised her own eyebrow in challenge.

 

The next ten minutes consisted of Ginny, Blaise and Draco all getting landed on quite a lot and losing various items of clothing while Hermione sat there quiet. It was only when Ginny snatched Hermione’s wand when they discovered she’d been cheating slightly which ended with Draco tickling her into submission until she admitted it.

                “Fine, fine, I was cheating,” Hermione gasped out in between giggles. Draco finally relented and caged her in with his hands on either side of her head, his eyes darkening with lust as he felt her roll her hips against him, teasing..

                “You know that this means a forfeit,” Draco smirked. Hermione nodded weakly and then sat up to receive her punishment.

                “So we can ask you one truth or dare each. How does that sound?” Ginny asked.

                “Do I have a choice?” Hermione asked.

                “No,” Draco answered with a grin. “I’m going first and I’m choosing dare,” Draco said dangerously. Hermione felt her body tighten with anticipation as Draco’s tone turned her on instantly. “I dare you Hermione Granger to show Blaise and Ginny how you beg for me,” Draco whispered into her ear, just loud enough to be heard. Hermione’s eyes widened as she pulled back to look at him. Draco smirked at her in challenge and Hermione just pushed him back onto the sofa next to Zabini and kneeled between Draco’s legs. Brazenly, without batting an eyelid and thanking Merlin for liquid courage, she reached out and palmed Draco’s erection through his trousers.

                “Hard already Malfoy?” Hermione breathed. Draco’s smirk grew wider as Hermione gently mouthed his penis through his trousers. “Please Draco… Please let me suck your cock,” Hermione whimpered, her voice soudning innocent and needy. Draco’s eyes fluttered closed at her words and Hermione smirked as she rocked back onto her heels and stood up, facing a wide eyed Ginny and a slack jawed Zabini.

                “Fucking hell Granger, what did he ask you to do?” Blaise asked slowly.

                “He dared me to show you two how I beg for him,” Hermione laughed. Ginny recovered faster than Blaise and pursed her lips as she wondered how she could top that dare.

                “Okay Hermione. I dare you to strip to the same level as me,” Ginny finally decided. Draco pouted as he realised that would finally mean that Blaise would see Hermione in the green teddy he had intended to peel off her that night as a treat for winning. Hermione levelled a gaze at Draco before she removed her leggings first and then her jumper. Blaise whistled and Draco punched him in the arm.

                “Sorry man…” Blaise muttered as his eyes raked over the two semi-naked girls in front of him. At this point Blaise was incredibly hard and he attributed this mostly to the fact that he was incredibly drunk. He and Draco were still wearing their trousers from the party while the witches in front of him were both dressed in lingerie.

 

                “Blaise you gonna give me your final question?” Hermione asked as she moved to straddle Draco, whose hands and mouth moved to her chest as if he’d forgotten the fact Blaise and Ginny were still present. Hermione moaned but moved back. “Draco we still have company,” Hermione whispered. Draco looked up at her and smirked, she was just so goddamn innocent.

                “I’m one of the members of the threesome my love,” Draco stage-whispered. From this vantage point he could see how Hermione’s pupils blew wide with lust as he imparted that knowledge on her, then he could see her quick mind connecting the dots between the sly innuendos Blaise had been dropping and the forthright answers to the truth or dare questions.

                “Draco. I hope you don’t intend to share me,” Hermione finally said, her tone slightly waspish. Blaise and Draco laughed then as Blaise brought Ginny closer to straddle him.

                “Draco doesn’t like to share, possessive git, and besides I don’t think my lioness wants to share either,” Blaise grinned before he shared a burning gaze with Ginny. “Oh and Granger I’ve decided what I want your dare to be,” Blaise smirked as he watched Hermione’s face soften as Draco began teasing her nipples through her teddy.

                “What?” Hermione asked as she tried to keep herself present.

                “Well while Draco pleases you and I please Ginny… Why don’t you two keep yourselves occupied?” Blaise suggested, winking cheekily as he dragged his fingers down Ginny’s torso, forcing a quiet whimper from her friend. Ginny’s brown eyes met her own and Hermione shrugged, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d kissed.

                “Usual rules?” Ginny asked. Hermione grinned as she knotted her fingers in the red head’s hair.

                “Of course,” Hermione whispered before Ginny’s soft lips were against her own and she gave herself over to the kiss.

 

Their kiss started out gentle, relearning the boundaries and what the other girl liked but as Draco and Blaise began to finger fuck them in sync their kiss gradually heated up and Hermione tangled her tongue with Ginny’s as she gasped for breath. Hermione felt like her body was being drawn in fifty million directions as Ginny kissed down her neck, finding the sensitive spot there and gently marking her. Then with her lips no longer occupied Hermione took the chance to look down and she saw Draco wink up at her as he removed his fingers from her cunt to withdraw his penis and rub it along her slit, coating himself in her arousal. The friction caused Hermione to whimper and she felt Ginny jerk as she saw Blaise do the same. Looking over her body she finally noticed that is was Blaise’s fingers that were teasing her nipples into erection and he just grinned his roguish grin at her that Hermione found incredibly attractive at that point in time.

 

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and nodded before they grabbed their witch around the waist, lifted her and lowered her down onto the floor next to each other. Ginny glanced at Hermione with wide eyes as she realised just how long Blaise and Draco had been taking part in things like this together but then Blaise drew her attention back by sliding his length slowly into her. Hermione couldn’t help but find the whole thing incredibly erotic and she pulled Ginny’s mouth back to hers almost roughly, only to have to clamp down on a shriek as Draco, knowing exactly what she liked, slid into her quickly, burying himself to the hilt before he stopped moving.

                “Hermione love,” Draco breathed, catching her eyes and holding her gaze.

                “Yes Draco?”

                “Yesterday’s rules still apply,” Draco grinned. Hermione’s eyes widened as she remembered what that would entail.

                “Yesterday’s rules?” Blaise asked as he slid almost all the way out of Ginny and then nailed her to the floor.

                “Yeah, she can’t cum until I do. She has a very interesting way of holding herself back,” Draco smirked before he turned his attention back to Hermione.

                “You’re an evil git,” Hermione moaned as Draco began a steady assault of her body.

 

Over the following half an hour Hermione learned that Draco and Blaise knew far too many positions that would allow Hermione and Ginny to both be fucked and also touch each other. It was also crazily intimate being wrapped up by two other bodies other than the one she was used to. Blaise had laughed at her gently when he heard her mumbling history of magic facts before he stole the breath from her lungs with a deep searing kiss before Ginny had pulled her mouth back to hers to claim her. Draco had smirked when he realised how possessive Ginny could be as a lover, not over Blaise but over Hermione. But when eventually Ginny and Blaise had succumbed to sleep on their sofa, Draco lifted Hermione and moved her to the bedroom after conjuring a blanket to cover the couple, so he could be with just her.

 

                “Are you okay Hermione?” Draco whispered into Hermione’s shoulder as he pulled her in to spoon her.

                “Yes Draco,” Hermione breathed as sleep began to take her.

                “You still very drunk?” Draco asked as he clenched his eyes to stop the room spinning.

                “Yup,” Hermione slurred before a soft snore told him she was asleep.

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review!! :D


	15. It

Hermione woke up the next day to a throbbing headache but when she stumbled out of bed and into the common room to access her hangover potions she was pulled up short. In a quick rush, everything came back to her and she remembered shamelessly allowing Draco to fuck her brains out on the common room floor while Blaise fondled her and she kissed Ginny. Summoning two potions as opposed to walking past the couple she could see sleeping on the sofa Hermione turned around downer her potion and crawled back into bed, levitating Draco’s in the air next to him.

                “You okay Mione?” Draco whispered hoarsely. Hermione turned over to face him and found those grey eye gazing guiltily at her.

                “Yes. I’m fine Draco,” Hermione answered truthfully.

                “Phew I thought you’d be mad?” Draco sighed as he sat up and downed the hangover potion.

                “I had fun and it’s not like Blaise or Ginny are going to tell,” Hermione finally admitted. “How long have you two been fucking together?” Hermione then asked, giving in to her curiosity.

                “Erm. Since fifth year I guess. But only when we’re fucking, never when we actually make love to a girl. It’s easy to block him out of my encounters, neither of us have ever expressed any interest in guys or each other so it used to be a fun game, last night was just a blast from the past I guess,” Draco muttered, looking up at his black ceiling with a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. Then he turned back to her. “Care to explain you and Ginny?” Draco waggled his eyebrows and Hermione cringed. “Out with it Granger,” Draco smirked.

                “Okay. So beginning of fifth year before Ginny started getting all her boyfriends she came to me really nervous about kissing guys, she knew I’d kissed Krum and wanted to know what it was like. I tried to tell her it was really easy, instinctive but she was getting herself worked up and to shut her up I just kissed her. I was her first kiss,” Hermione told Draco, her voice quiet as she retold the story.

                “So what did you mean by usual rules?” Draco asked, trying to sound disinterested and failing miserably

                “Well when she came to me to remind her how to kiss I just said, imagine the guy you really want to kiss while we kiss and also we’re supposed to check in on each other the next day and talk about it so we don’t ruin our friendship, that’s usual rules. However, last night was the first time kissing Ginny felt like I was kissing Ginny though, as opposed to some fictional made up character,” Hermione blushed.

                “Fictional…?” Draco repeated before he fixed her with a Cheshire cat-like grin. “Let me guess it was either Romeo or Mr Darcy,” Draco laughed quietly.

                “Ugh not Romeo, have you ever met such a Hufflepuff,” Hermione protested playing up to the Slytherin perception of the badgers, but Draco noticed her lack of denial about Mr Darcy.

                “Mr Darcy? Really Hermione?” Draco spluttered and this time Hermione cheerfully beat him with the pillow.

                “What are you doing reading pride and prejudice anyways?” Hermione responded. Draco shrugged.

 

They were distracted out of their argument by the sound of someone landing heavily on the floor, loud male cursing and then a girly laugh. Seconds later Blaise waltzed into Draco’s bedroom having only pulled on his boxers and Ginny was right behind him wrapped in the blanket.

                “Morning lover,” Blaise grinned, his voice entirely too loud for the sleepy atmosphere despite it already being mid-afternoon.

                “Blaise if you ever call me that again-,” Hermione started but Blaise held up a hand to silence her.

                “What, will I never get to hear your lovely ‘I’m close to cumming pant’ recite goblin names again?” Blaise drawled and Hermione’s face reddened as the three suppressed laughs.

                “Well what do you think of to put off cumming then if you’re so clever,” Hermione retorted, directing her tone at all of them.

                “The Zabini family tree,” Blaise fired back.

                “I might count imaginary gnomes from mum’s garden,” Ginny flushed.

                “How to brew the draught of living death,” Draco mumbled. Hermione’s eyes flashed to his.

                “Liar,” Hermione breathed. Draco rolled his eyes before he took a deep breath.

                “I might recite sections of Hogwarts a history.” At his words Blaise burst into a loud laugh.

                “You’re as swotty as she is,” Blaise chuckled, only going quiet when Draco cast a wordless silencing charm in his direction.

                “And you are entirely too loud in the mornings mate,” Draco hissed before he lifted his charm. Behind Blaise Ginny caught Hermione’s eye and raised an eyebrow. Hermione nodded and then raised her own eyebrow, breathing a sigh of relief when Ginny nodded back. Thankfully last night hadn’t ruined anything within her friendship with her friend. Draco noticed the exchange but didn’t say anything as he ignored Blaise and Ginny and planted a soft but firm kiss on Hermione’s mouth.

                “Fine. Fine. Mind if we borrow your room Mione, thanks bye!” Blaise called as he pulled Ginny through the bathroom before Hermione could protest.

                “I’m not going to be able to sleep in there until I’ve cast several scourgifys,” Hermione moaned. Draco grinned before he reoccupied her mouth and by proxy her mind.

 

Draco’s fingers trailed down Hermione’s body as he kissed her languidly and she shivered delicately as his fingers dipped between her thighs to gently stroke her clit.

                “I’m incredibly surprised you can still be attracted to me,” Hermione sighed absentmindedly as Draco’s lips moved to her shoulder.

                “Wait what?” Draco spluttered, withdrawing his hand in shock.

                “Well Ginny has a much better figure than-,” Draco cut Hermione’s words off by kissing her firmly., cupping her neck with his hand and teasing a long and passionate kiss out of the bewildering witch.

                “Fuck Ginny,” Draco breathed as he rolled on top of Hermione and pressed his very hard erection against her centre. “You’re it for me Hermione,” Draco whispered. Hermione’s eyes widened and Draco just grinned at her before he ducked underneath the covers and began to run his tongue over her clit, sliding one finger deep inside her causing Hermione’s hands to fist in the covers as she fought back a loud moan. Seeming to know she was holding back Draco redoubled his efforts, adding a second finger and curling them against her wall in a way that he knew could have her screaming in minutes. “You’re so wet for me Hermione,” Draco breathed as he crawled up her body and hovered over her.

                “Please Draco,” Hermione whispered and he only flashed her a breathtaking smile before he slid into her slowly, bottoming out and eliciting the most delicious moan from his witch as he did so.

                “This time, I’m going to make love to you Hermione,” Draco murmured in her ear and Hermione’s nails raked down his back as his warm breath tickled her ear.

                “Please,” Hermione whimpered, rolling her hips against his in a plea for friction. Without wasting another second Draco slowly began to move, his hand gripping tight enough to one of her thighs to leave a bruise but Hermione couldn’t care less.

 

Their lovemaking session had lasted a surprising amount of time but when they were both sated Hermione remembered her burning question.

                “So Ginny definitely doesn’t do it for you?” Hermione asked.

                “I’ve told you, you’re it for me Granger. Maybe you don’t get what that means, but in the old pureblood ways it’s basically saying ‘yep, I’m growing old with you’. It’s slightly more committed than ‘I love you’ don’t you think?” Draco explained, smiling as he wound one of Hermione’s wayward curls through his fingers. Hermione blushed heavily as the significance finally set it.

                “So you really want me?”

                “Granger I’m not going to answer that again. The real question is, do you want me?” Draco drawled. Hermione frowned at him seeing through his bored drawl almost instantly.

                “Well… Yes, of course I want you. Not just for your skills in bed,” Hermione smiled and Draco preened. “But the man that you are as well,” Hermione finished.

                “So you’re finally admitting I’m better than weaselbee?” Draco smirked, Hermione rolled her eyes, surprised that he was even worried. “I’m not worried. I just want to hear you admit it,” Draco continued, correctly interoperating her facial expression.

                “If it matters so much to you then fine I’ll say it. Yes, you Draco Malfoy are better than Weasley,” Hermione smirked before Draco covered her mouth with his own, claiming her and taming her all at once. As Hermione’s hands knotted into Draco’s hair she couldn’t help but be incredibly glad that Draco had walked into the bathroom on her all that time ago, because this man certainly was better than Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd that's a wrap. Please leave a review let me know what you think. Potentially I might swap the old version of this story out for this one but only if the reviews reflect that. I hope you've enjoyed reading!!!


End file.
